A Pirate's Love for Me
by LegoLissie
Summary: Beth and Lissie, two women from modern-day America, are transported back in time into the time and setting of Pirates of the Caribbean. But what happens when the meet Jack and Will? Please R&R! An author always appreciates reviews! COMPLETE!
1. Slap in the Face

A Pirate's Love for Me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, which belongs to Jerry Bruckhiemer and Disney. I'm not smart enough to come up with anything like that movie. 

Notes: Hey! This is Lissie (obviously). One of my best friends in the entire world Beth is in this story too, and yes, she is obsessed over Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow. Unfortunately, I am forced to go to school everyday… or suffer the consequences… so I'll try to fit my story writing time in between that and extra curricular activities. And about the change in our BF's names, I just realized there are people that go to our school with those names, and I don't want to put them in there or else they will be morally offended. Lol. Well, I'm not going to stop you from reading this story… so ON WITH IT!

Chapter One: Slap in the Face

"So Lissie, what's your quote of the day?" 

"Hmmm," Lissie thought for a moment. "I think it should be… 'I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates.' How's that?" 

"What do you think? I'm getting sick of hearing Orlando quotes every day. What happened to Johnny?" 

"He turned forty, that's what. Plus, only a blonde would think that he's hotter than Orli."

"Hey!" 

Beth and Lissie were best friends since the forth grade. Both had almost everything in common, except for two major differences. One being Beth was blonde and Lissie was brunette, but the biggest was one was in love with Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, the other, Orlando Bloom/Legolas/Will Turner. They had both seen Pirates of the Caribbean six times while it was still in theaters, both were the first in line for Lord of the Rings tickets, and both loved anything to do with pirates. Now, they were late for work… again. 

"Girls! You're late again!" yelled their boss, Samantha. 

"Sorry, traffic was bad," said Lissie, praying that Sam wouldn't say what she thought she was going to say. 

"Lissie, I know for a fact that your apartment is about a mile away from here! No excuses! GET TO WORK!" 

"All right, all right!" said Beth. 

"Yeah, keep your wig on," mumbled Lissie as they put on their aprons. 

The little ice cream shop was usually swamped during the summer, and today was one of those days. Lissie and Beth worked hard, making sundaes, scooping ice cream, and even sneaking some of the day's special when Sam's back was turned. Lissie was just ringing up an order when the bell sounded. She looked up from the counter and saw her boyfriend, Ben come in. She smiled at him, but all she got back was a tiny grin.

"Hey!" she said to him.

"Uh, hi, listen, can we talk?" 

She could tell by looking in his eyes that something was wrong. "Sure, just a sec." 

Beth was in the back room making more ice cream. She saw Lissie come in and she looked up. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"I need to take a break really quick. Tell Sam I went to the bathroom if she comes in." 

"Yeah, sure, no prob." 

"Thanks, Depp," said Lissie as she walked out from behind the counter and followed Ben outside. He led her behind the shop. 

"Lissie, I think we've reached the end." 

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in disbelief. 

"Well, yes, and no." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I just think we should be friends for now." 

"There's another girl involved, isn't there?"   
"No! It's just…" he was broke off by someone walking in his direction. 

"Hey, baby!" said the blonde woman as she kissed him on the cheek.

Lissie couldn't take it anymore. She could feel the anger burning up inside her. She thought Ben loved her, and she loved him, too. But this? She just couldn't see it coming. She slapped him across the face. "Liar. This won't even get you a friendship. Stay out of my life for good." And with that, she stalked off and entered the back way into the shop, slamming the door behind her. 

"What was that about?" asked Beth. 

"He… he was cheating on me," said Lissie. She could feel the tears coming now. 

"Hey, it's okay, Bloomy," said Beth as she walked over and gave Lissie a hug. "I felt the same way when Cal broke up with me." 

"He broke up with you? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Slipped my mind. I have to move on, you know!" 

Lissie laughed, despite the tears. 

"We need something to clear our minds of these jerks in our lives…" said Beth. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Lissie, smiling. 

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" they said together. 


	2. The Desk

Chapter Two: The Desk

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters, plots, or ideas from POTC

"Seven times and I still love it," said Lissie as they drove back from the theater.

"You mean you love Orlando, for some strange, twisted reason," said Beth.

"Oh, and as if Johnny is better," said Lissie sarcastically.

"Heck yeah!"

"We should just cruise around a little bit, you know? Go window shopping," said Lissie.

"Yeah, we haven't done that in a long time," said Beth.

Lissie turned on the radio. 'We all need somebody to lean on. Lean on me!' "Oh, hey! Lean on me!" said Lissie as she turned it up. 

"Oh no! I'm not listening to this!"

"Just count on me brother when you need a hand. We all need somebody to leeeeeeean on. Lean on me!" sang Lissie. (A/N: Beth hates this song, I like it! Our reading teacher played it all day once, and then we watched the movie in our english class!)

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" screamed Beth.

"Ah, brings back memories…. Hey!" she said as Beth changed the station.

"Ha!" said Beth. "Finally, something suitable." 

"Oh no it's not! Tell you what, why don't we pop in a CD?" said Lissie.

"Ok," said Beth.

"Good, because it's already in the player," said Lissie as she pressed the CD button and it started to play track 1.

"PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! YIPEE!" said Beth.

"Yeah…" said Lissie. She was daydreaming about Will/Orlando… again, and by the dazed look on Beth's face, she was thinking about Johnny/Jack.

They drove for a few more minutes when they reached an antique shop. "Let's go in here, Beth. Beth?" she looked over. "OI!" she said, whacking her on the arm. 

"OI to you too! You just ruined my fantasy about Johnny!"

"What a shame," said Lissie sarcastically. "Do you want to go in this shop?"

Beth looked at the little antique shop. "Sure, why not. It must be new, we haven't seen it before."

"Yeah, but we might find something cool in here," said Lissie as she parked the car and turned it off. They both got out and walked in the shop. It was a pretty small shop, but it was packed with treasures. 

"Good afternoon, ladies," said the shopkeeper. "How can I help you today?"

"Um, I need a new desk, could you show me which ones are available?" asked Lissie.

"Sure, lass, right this way," he said.

There were about four desks in the store, each one looking pretty crappy, and in need of a good cleaning. 

"Now, here's a good one. Underneath all the grime, there's a shiny mahogany finish that's absolutely beautiful."

"Ooh, how much for it?"

"A hundred fifty."

"I'll take it," said Lissie as she paid the man. Beth helped her haul it out to her car, and the two of them managed to stuff it in the back seat. "Great, I can't wait to get this baby all fixed up!" said Lissie as they drove back to their apartment complex. 

"Yes, but the disadvantage is that you live on the third floor!" said Beth.

"Yes, but," she put on her Jack Sparrow accent. "The man who stole the pants buys the man whose pants were stolen a drink. The man whose pants were stolen drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who stole the pants." (A/N: We made up parodies from POTC and LOTR with the word 'pants' in it… don't ask… we were a little more hyper and weirder than usual that day…)

Beth laughed. "That made no sense, but since I live across the hall from you, I'll help you haul this up."

After about fifteen minutes of pushing, pulling, tugging, slipping, cursing, and pirate lingo, they finally managed to get the desk up three flights of stairs and into Lissie's apartment. 

"Finally!" said Beth as Lissie pulled it into a corner. 

"Now for some cleaning. You want to help?" asked Lissie, offering her a bottle of polish.

"No thanks, Bloomy. I need a… a nap," said Beth as she failed to stifle a huge yawn.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Depp!" called Lissie as Beth walked out the door.

__

Great, another hour of cleaning up this desk. She thought to herself. _Beth's probably having sweet dreams about Johnny…_ As she took out a drawer, she began polishing it, her right arm aching. As she polished the back part of the inside of it, the bottom of the drawer snapped up, revealing a little compartment. "Reminds me of Pirates of the Caribbean," she said to herself. She reached inside, hoping no spiders were lurking in it, and she felt something cold, smooth and hard. She pulled it out. "Okay, now this is just too weird!" she said as she ran out her apartment and into Beth's.


	3. The Medallion

Chapter Three: The Medallion

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC, but I do own the characters a couple characters.

"Beth, I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since the day I first laid me eyes on you."

"I've always loved you too, Jack!" she looked over her shoulder, only to see Will and Lissie kissing, their arms around each other. Jack looked over too.

"Let's mirror them, what say you?"

"Aye, Captain," said Beth as Jack touched the side of her face. His lips were an inch away from hers… WHACK!

"DON'T SHOOT HIM!" yelled Beth as she sprang up in bed. "LISSIE!" she howled. 

"What?" Lissie asked innocently.

"You just ruined the best part of my dream!"

"What, what Jack going to kiss you?"

"Yeah, his lips were a nose hair away from mine!"

"So you could smell the pirate stink on him, the rum on his breath, tell me, did he smell worse than Gibbs?"

Beth whacked Lissie with the pillow that Lissie used to wake her up with before. "Tell me, what's the reason that you woke me up?"

"This." Lissie held up the medallion. It was full of dust, looking like it hadn't been touched in years. 

"Oh my gosh," said Beth. "It's just like from the movie!"

"Yeah, I know. And the desk had a secret compartment and all, too."

"Weird…"

"But I don't get it. I just don't get it. How could this be the medallion from the movie?" asked Lissie five minutes later as they were walking around the pool. Oddly enough, no one was in it. "You'd think some one would be in the pool today, don't you?"

"Yeah, everyone's probably getting ice cream, remember?"

"Glad we're off work today, it's probably a madhouse in there."

"Yeah, free scoop day is a nightmare!"

"Like Johnny/Jack…"

"That's it, down to the depths of Davy Jones' Locker with you!" said Beth as she made to push Lissie in the pool. Beth, however, was the one closest to the edge of the pool. She grabbed Lissie's arm and pulled her around, but Lissie grabbed Beth's arm, so they both fell screaming into the water. Once they resurfaced, Beth noticed something. "Lissie, where's the medallion?"

"NO!" she screamed. Luckily, she had taken a lifesaving class last summer. She took a huge breath, and dove under. She saw the medallion, and grabbed it. Pushing off from the bottom of the pool, Lissie noticed that the medallion suddenly glowed. Beth, whose head was above water, noticed that the water in the pool suddenly shook, much like the ocean did in Pirates of the Caribbean. Lissie resurfaced, gasping for air. "GOT IT!" she said, holding up the medallion. 

"Did you noticed the water shook?" asked Beth. 

"What?"

"Just like in Pirates of the Caribbean…"

"This is just too weird."

Suddenly, the pool started spinning, or was it everything around them? In a blur of color, everything changed, and Beth and Lissie were suddenly becoming nauseous, so they closed their eyes, as everything around them changed.


	4. Acquaintances and Corsets

Chapter Four: Acquaintances and Corsets 

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me for being totally OBsessed over Orlando, and Beth being obsessed over Jack/Johnny, because I don't own POTC.

"Lissie? Lissie? LISSIE!" called Beth.

"What?" asked Lissie in alarm. "Chill out, sister! I'm right here!"

"One problem solved, now WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" 

Lissie looked around. There was something familiar about that ledge right above them… "OH MY GOSH! I think we're in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"No way! That means Jack is somewhere around here!"

"Same for Will!"

"Let's get out of this freaking ocean, my good luck charm is getting wet!"

"Oh, yeah, same here!"

They swam back to the dock, got out of the water, and squeezed out their hair. 

"Uh, hey, Lissie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we must look a little silly in shorts and T-shirts. Where are we going to find some dresses?"

"What?! Me wear a dress? I don't think so!"

"Look, Will's obviously used to women in dresses, so you might as well get used to it too. Take me for example. I hate dresses too, but if we don't want to look like we just dropped in from the 21st century now, do we?"

"Wow, that was almost Jack Sparrowish. But, we _did_ just pop in from the 21st century!"

"SSSHHH! Do you think anyone would like to know that?"

"Excuse me, Miss, you dropped this."

__

That voice… oh no, not now! He** can't **see me like this now! Stupid ocean, why does it have to be so wet? Lissie thought to herself. Her and Beth turned around, and Lissie tried her hardest to stay calm, not go weak in the knees, faint, scream or drool, and she also had to fight off a strong urge to kiss the man in front of her right then and there. Will Turner, the love of her life, was standing there.

"I believe this is yours," he was holding her good luck charm, a picture of Legolas. Most unfortunately, it was unfolded. "Did you draw this?"

"Me? Draw tha…"

"Yes, she did," Beth broke in. 

"You have some talent… Miss…"

"Lissie. Lissie Jade, and this is Beth Shwightsenburg. And thank you for the complement."

"The man in this drawing… he looks strangely familiar…"

"Coincidence. But, if you don't mind, could I have it back, please?"

"Of course Miss Jade." He handed it back to her.

"Thanks, Will," said Lissie. The moment that she said it, she could have slapped herself.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're name's Will?" asked Beth, with a half glance at Lissie. "We were just going to ask… uh… will you please show us where we could find some dresses?"

Will looked at the two of them, at their odd outfits, and where was that accent from? Surely he had not heard it before. He stifled a laugh at what Lieutenant Norrington would say if he looked at the two of them. "Sure, I'll show you. Follow me."

He led them across the street into a dress shop. "Please, let me pay for them. It's not very often that I meet a couple of beautiful young ladies."

Lissie blushed as red as a beet, and Will smiled, making her blush, if possible, even harder. Beth rolled her eyes._ Lovesick puppy_ she thought. _Where's Johnny?!_ _Oh God, Lissie is right, I'm such a blonde_. 

They each picked out one dress each, and Will paid for them. 

"Will, are you sure about this?"

"Of course. I just got a payment today. It's all right."

They both smiled, one a little harder than the other. The shopkeeper gave them a complementary pair of shoes to go with the dresses and corsets, Lissie's guess being that she felt so sorry for the two of them… being stuck in "hideous" clothes like those. 

"You can use the back room to change into those clothes, I don't think Norrington would like to see you in those… things."

"Right. We'll be right back, Will." Once they stepped into the back room and closed the door, Lissie immediately pinched her shoulder very hard. "OW!" 

"What did you do that for?" asked Beth in alarm.

"Just to see if I'm dreaming. Dude! _Orlando B…_ well, _Will Turner_, in this case, is out there! And I actually had a _conversation_ with him! And we're becoming friends, well, hopefully more than friends later on, and…"

"Lissie! Shut up! Do you want that insane shopkeeper who can't tell what fashion is if it was standing right in front of her to hear you? And what about Will?"

"Good point. Could you help me with this corset?"

"Sure. One more thing."

"What's that?" gasped Lissie, the corset was painful.

"Cut back on the dudes, remember, they didn't have slang back then… now." She corrected herself.

"Shtick mushrooms! Where's the medallion?"

"Elizabeth has it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, but how are we supposed to get home if we don't have the medallion?"

"The fate of the two hottest men on the planet is in three womens' hands. Do you really want to kill them off?"

"Good point, I don't think I'd be able to go on if anything happened to Will."

"Same here, except I'm the sane one in love with Jack."

Lissie gave a fake cough, in which Beth could barely extinguish four words: "Will's hot, Jack's not!"

Once the dresses were finally on, which took a while, they proceeded out the door to find Will.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" said Will when Lissie came out. (Beth was having trouble with the shoes.) There was something about her that made her… he didn't know how to say it. But then he thought about Elizabeth, and how she had dreams about him, and about the feeling that he had when he saw her coming down the stairs in that dress… much like the feeling he had when he saw Lissie. 

"Will?"

"Sorry, what did you say, Miss Jade?"

"I said thank you, and could you please call me Lissie? It makes me sound younger."

Will laughed. _A sense of humor… now there's something Elizabeth needs,_ he thought. 

"All right then, Lissie," he said as Beth came out. They walked out of the shop together, and out into the sunny streets of Port Royal. 

"Wow, it's so beautiful here. It's nothing like home." Now it was Beth's turn to mentally slap herself.

"Where are you girls from? I've never heard that accent before."

"Uh…"

"Singapore," said Lissie, praying that he'd never been there, or seen anyone from that place.

"Oh. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my shop. I can hear my hammer and kiln calling me. I'm sorry to leave so soon, but feel free to stop by _any_ time. It's right there," he said, pointing to the shop. 

"Thanks, Will." _Yeah, no doubt about it, I'll definitely be stopping in!_ Lissie thought.

Will smiled as he walked off. Lissie watched him fading in the distance, but then noticed something.

"Do you hear that music?"

"Yeah, I wonder why no one else can?"

"Lissie! Do you realize what part this is?"

She listened hard. "Oh, yeah! Beth! BETH! CONTROL YOURSELF!" she yelled as Beth ran into the square.


	5. The Sparrow's Flight Turns

Chapter Five: The Sparrow's Flight Turns

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Will (no matter how much I wish… lol) or Jack.

Beth heard the gunshots, along with screams, and saw a figure running a little drunkenly across a bridge, his hands covering his face. She had seen the movie so many times that she knew exactly where to find him. She quickly headed to the statue where he was hiding behind. Jack noticed her.

"Excuse me, love, could you show me a place to hide? Savvy?" 

"Sure thing, Mr. Sparrow."

"One question," he muttered, "how do you know me name?" 

"Please, practically everyone in Port Royal knows. You're one of the most famous pirates that ever lived!"

"Why thank you. Now, that place to hide."

Beth knew that the blacksmith shop would be empty… for a short time, so she led him into it. 

"Thank you, love," he said once they were inside. "What be your name? All though I wouldn't mind callin' you love now."

"Beth. Beth Shwightsenburg."

"Well Beth, you seem to know this town very well, how would I be getting these irons of me?"

Beth pointed to the contraption with the donkey hooked up to it. Jack looked around and saw the metal with a heated tip. He put it up to the donkey's rump, it gave one loud squeal, and started moving. Once Jack got the irons undone, he turned to Beth, and was just about to say something, but then he heard the door open. He quickly shoved Beth into a shadowy corner, and moved in next to her.

Will and Lissie entered the shop. Noticing something was wrong, he said to Lissie, "Stay close."

__

No problem there, she thought.

"Right where I left you," said Will, indicating the Mr. Brown. Then, he saw his hammer and Jack's hat.

"Not where I left you." He made to grab the hat, but his hand was snapped sharply by a sword. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," said Will, backing away, along with Lissie.

"You seem somehow familiar… have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

__

Then don't look in the mirror, thought Lissie.

"Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so, please excuse me,"

Will grabbed a sword and pointed it at Jack.

"Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with me, a pirate?"

"Lissie, get back, I don't want you getting hurt."

Lissie did what she was told, reluctantly.

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will said bravely.

Jack ran his sword up and down Will's. "Only a little."

They started to fight, and to Beth and Lissie, music started. 

"Ta," said Jack.

Will, wanting to play this fight fairly, threw his sword into the door, which missed Jack's nose by two inches. Jack tried to get it out, but had no success. Will looked back at Lissie, getting himself a smile, making him blush.

"That is a _wonderful_ trick. But you are between me and my way out again, with no weapon. Will turned around, grabbing the sword with a heated tip, illuminating the fire in his chocolate eyes. Music started… again.

"Track number four!" said Beth excitedly. 

"Who makes all these?" asked Jack, bewildered.

"I do! And I practice with them, three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl mate!" said Jack as they did some flips around the contraption. Once they were standing in the middle of the shop, swords locked, Jack said, "Or perhaps the reason you practice with these three hours a day is that you already _have_ found a girl and are therefore incapable of wooing her. Or have you found _two _girls, savvy?" he said looking at Lissie.

"The only reason I practice three hours a day is that when I meet a _pirate_, I can kill it!"

And the fight continued. Lissie watched Will's every move, it was better to watch in person. In the corner opposite hers, Beth was watching Jack intently. They moved up on the cart, then the rafters, and when Will was just about to run forward and get the sand in his beautiful face, Lissie yelled, "WILL! WATCH OUT!" Most unfortunately, he didn't listen, so the sand still went in his face. When he opened his eyes, Jack's gun was pointed at him. 

"You cheated," said Will.

"Pirate." _Bang! Bang!_

The king's navy was trying to get in. "Move away."

"No."

"Please move?"

"No! I will not just step aside and let you escape."

Jack loaded his gun. "This shot was not meant to be wasted on you."

Once again, _bang!_ Jack stood still for a moment, and fell face first on the floor. Mr. Brown was standing behind him, with a broken bottle in his hand. The navy gave one final blow on the door and it burst open. They all ran inside, making Beth laugh, she had always thought the way they ran was funny. "What was that, Miss? Were you laughing at me and my crew?" asked Norrington.

"No," said Beth, now out in the open, along with Lissie, who quickly ran to Will's side. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little sand in the eye, that's all."

"Well gentlemen, ladies, I'm sure you will remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped."

"Why do you have to take him?" asked Beth, stepping forward.

"Because he's a pirate, and he has a record of crime."

"But he saved Elizabeth's life! You self obsessed pig, you're only doing this to be remembered as the one who captured Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Lissie instantly knew she had gone too far. But Beth didn't move, nor did the steely expression on her face change.

"Miss, I'm afraid you'll have to accompany Sparrow in a jail cell."

"Fine. Go ahead, clap the irons on me," she said, holding out her hands.

Lissie opened her mouth to defend Beth, but Will put his hand over it. "Don't," he whispered. "Norrington's in a bad mood as it is, and do you really want to be stuck in a jail cell with a pirate?"

Lissie turned her head to look at him, and he took his hand off her mouth. "Don't worry. We'll get them out," said Will as Norrington led Beth and Jack away.


	6. Cannon's Fire

Chapter Six: Cannon's Fire

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own POTC, so don't sue me!

"Woah, where are we?" asked Jack when he woke up.

"A jail cell," said Beth.

"Ah, I should've known. I've seen this side of these bars more than once in me life, savvy?"

Beth laughed. "Well, Jack, I guess we're going to be stuck here for a while, so we might as well make the most of it."

"You're right. What be your name again? Slipped through me mind."

"Beth Shwightsenburg." 

"Ah, well Beth, tell me, where are ye from? I've never heard yer accent before."

"Well," _What is it with the accent? Curse this! Wish Lissie was here, she's the accent master… _"I… I have a cousin who visited from her… hometown, and I've been hanging around her so much that I just picked up the accent."

"Ah," said Jack, although it didn't look like she convinced him.

"So Jack, tell me, why are you here?"

"I confess. I come here to commandeer one of the ships here, pick up a crew in Tortuga, kill, plunder, and loot, until my weasly black guts fall out."

"Wow, really?"

"No, it's just what I say to scare people. Really, I'm not that bad of a pirate. Bloody fools who think otherwise."

"I here ya." 

"Why? You be a pirate lass?"

"Not really. But I think it would be rather exciting to be a pirate, let alone meet one."

"Well, allow me to be the first Beth."

"Sure thing, matey. Arr!" 

Lissie was with Will again, with no complaints. They talked, laughed, and became better friends basically. Will couldn't help but notice that even though he had known her for less than a day, he could talk to her about just about everything. She was so easy going, with a great personality, and she was fun to be around. As the sun was setting, Lissie realized she was faced with a dilemma. Will realized it too.

"Lissie?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?"

"Well, with Beth in a jail cell, no, I don't."

"Would you like to stay with me? I have some extra blankets so you can sleep my sofa.

"Thank you, I'd love to." She was tired, it had been a long day. Getting transported back in time, swimming back to shore, _Thank you mom for making me join the swim team in high school,_ and it goes on and on. 

"I live right above the shop, so just in case I'll be working late, you can just come down."

"Thanks for your kindness." They both smiled at each other.

She stood on the ledge overlooking the ocean below, her teary eyes full of sadness. She then heard his words… "Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but I just don't love you the way I love someone else." She looked up. Could he possibly mean what she thought he meant? Elizabeth took one last look at him, then stalked off, her nose in the air. He walked over to her, gently lifting her chin with his finger to that her eyes met his. "Lissie, you heard what I just said to Elizabeth, didn't you?"

She nodded. 

"The other person I love, do you know who she is?"

"I have a guess," Lissie said with a smile. Will smiled his incredible smile back to her. 

"Good, because you're the only one for me. I don't know why I didn't see it before. But… I love you."

"I love you too, Will."

He put his hand gently on the side of her face, and pulled her close to him…

"Lissie! Lissie!"

She opened her eyes, really annoyed. "What… what's going on?"

"The city, it's under attack!"

At his words, she swung her legs over the sofa, almost kicking Will, after all, she could kick so hard, she called her legs, 'lethal weapons 6 and 7'. She stood up.

"Listen to me," he put his hands on her shoulders, "I want you to run to the fort as fast as you can, and I'll go with you a little way to protect you. But if for some reason we get separated, keep running, don't wait for me, and don't look back."

Lissie nodded. "Will," she said as he let go of her, "A couple things for you too. One, don't stay in the same place too long, and two," she smiled, "don't get knocked out."

Will smiled too, wondering what she could possibly mean. Why didn't she say 'don't get killed' instead of 'don't get knocked out'? But no time to think of that now, he had to get her to safety. And Beth, well, she was with a pirate in a jail cell, so nothing bad could really happen to her. 

They ran down the stairs, and Will grabbed a hatchet and a sword. 

"Be careful," said Lissie. Before she knew what she was doing, she hugged him for a brief few seconds. 

Will, despite all the equipment he was holding hugged her back. "Same to you," he whispered as they ran outside.

It was a total fiasco. There were pirates everywhere, shooting, plundering, and dueling. Still, they both ran. Suddenly, a pirate whistled, looking at Lissie. _Crap! Why didn't I see this coming?! Women are a pirate's biggest treasure! Oh, great, _she thought as Will threw his hatchet at the pirate and it caught him in the back. "Lissie, go, keep running!" he yelled to her as more pirates started fighting him. She ran, not stopping, until she finally reached the safety of the fort.

__

BANG. She jumped, and jerked out of her slumber. "I know those guns," said Jack as he walked to the window. "It's the Black Pearl."

"Lissie," Beth whispered as she stood beside Jack. 

"Don't worry, love, she'll be all right. She's a tough lass, I'm sure you would know."

__

CRASH. They turned around as they saw a navy officer fall down the stairs, dead. The footfalls of two pairs of feet met their ears. "This ain't the armory!" said one of the pirates.

"Well, well, well, look who's here, Twiggs. Captain Jack Sparrow, and looks like a little friend of his, too." He spit at Jack's feet.

"Last time I laid me eyes on you, you were all by yourself on a tiny lil' island, shrinkin' in the distance. 'Is fortunes haven't improved much since then, or maybe they have, who's your lil' friend, Jack?" eyeing Beth.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The most deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers, and mutineers, quite like yourselves."

One pirate grabbed at Jack's throat, his hand and wrist in the moonlight. Beth gasped. 

"So… so then there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell," said the other pirate as he shoved Jack and walked off.

"That's very interesting." Beth was mouthing his lines.

Will was fighting yet another pirate. This time, he wasn't quick enough to block him, and the pirate grabbed him, his hatchet at his neck. "Say goodbye!" he said to him. Will's eyes widened. There was a crash above them, and they both looked up in unison. The sign came crashing down, and Will ducked just in time. The pirate was hit with the sign, and was sent flying through the window. 

"Goodbye!" said Will as he got back up. He turned around, and saw two pirates taking Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," he whispered. There was a laugh behind him, and he turned around, the pirate who tried to get Lissie was back, but alive? Surely the blow had killed him. Will cocked his head in confusion. A bomb lay at his feet suddenly. He stepped back, but it didn't explode. Will looked back up at the pirate, with a triumphant expression. Little did he notice the band of pirates behind him. 

"Outta my way, scum!" said one of them as he knocked Will in the back of the head with a gold vase. Will had one fleeting glimpse of the burning town, but a second later he fell backward and blacked out.


	7. Becoming Pirates Themselves

Chapter Seven: Becoming Pirates Themselves

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl.

"Everyone! The pirates are gone, you may go back to your homes now," said Norrington when it was light.

Lissie ran back through the square, looking for Will. _Come on, I've seen this movie seven times, you'd think I'd know where to find him! Come on Will! Where are you?_ She finally found him lying on the ground, with chickens pecking all around him. Running over, she knelt down, almost squishing a chicken, and shook his shoulders. "Will! Will wake up!" he opened his eyes, finally. 

"Elizabeth… they took her!"

"I—what?" she pretended she didn't know what he was talking about.

Before she could say anything else, Will was up on his feet, running to the place where Lissie knew Norrington was.

"The pirates took her—they've taken Elizabeth!" 

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man from my premises, please."

"We must save her, we have to hunt them down!" said Will as he moved away from Murtogg.

"Where do you think we start? If you have any bit of information concerning the whereabouts of my daughter, please, let us hear it."

"Well, Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl," said Murtogg. 

"Well, really, he just mentioned it," said Mullroy.

"Well then ask him where it is! If you make a deal with him, he can lead us to it!" said Will.

"No, the pirates left Sparrow and… what was the girl's name?"

"Shwightsenburg," said Will and Lissie together.

"Yes, well, they left them in their cell and are therefore not Sparrow's allies. Now Governor, if we take this course here—"

"That's not good enough!" yelled Will as he slammed his hatchet into the table.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a soldier, you are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith. And do not make the mistake in thinking you are the only man in here who cares for the safety of Elizabeth." He gave him his hatchet back.

"Well, that went well," said Lissie as they walked out.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet!" said Will as he ran off with Lissie at his heels.

* * *

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" asked Jack.

"We may yet," said Beth. Right on cue, they heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. Next second, Lissie and Will appeared at the door of their cell.

"Sparrow!"

"Aye,"

"Are you familiar with that pirate ship, the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it," said Jack, and he suddenly became very interested in the fingernails of his right hand.

"Where does it make berth?" 

"Where does it make berth? You haven't heard the stories, have you boy?" he paused. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of pirates sail to the dreaded Isle de Muerta, and island that is impossible to find, except by those few who already know where it is."

"The ship is real enough, there for its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

"And why would you ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you are wanting to turn pirate yourself, be that the case?"

"Never!" said Will, grabbing the bars. "They took Miss Swann." 

"Oh, I see, well, I thought since you already seem to have a girl here, why would you be wanting to go off a lookin' for another? Now you really seem pirate."

"No, it's just, Elizabeth is a friend… a really good friend," said Will, and Lissie looked at him questioningly, making him blush.

Jack and Beth were looking from Lissie to Will as though watching a tennis rally.

"Well, if you're willing to risk your own life so to rescue your _friend _from a band of cruel, demented, vicious pirates… you'll have to do it alone mate. I don't see any profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," said Will as he raised one eyebrow, making Lissie have a dazed expression on her face. Beth cleared her throat so as to get Lissie out of her trance. 

"How? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. The door will lift free if I put the right amount of leverage and strength together," he said as he pulled a bench up to the bars.

"What be your name—and yours too," he added to Lissie.

"Lissie Jade."

"Will Turner."

Jack stared at him for a moment. "I see. Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you get me and Beth out of here I swear—cross my heart and hope to die—I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your _friend_. Do we have an accord?" he held out his hand.

"Agreed," said Will as he shook it. 

"Agreed. Now get us out of here."

Will pulled the bench up and threw the bars aside. "Hurry! Someone will have heard that!"

"Not without my things," said Jack as he grabbed his stuff.

* * *

"Are we going to steal a ship?" asked Lissie five minutes later.

"That ship?" asked Will in disbelief, indicating the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're commandeering that ship," he pointed to the Interceptor. "But there's one question I have to ask you, Will, this girl… how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh, good, no worries then. And you two," he said to Beth and Lissie, "Are you tagging along with us?"

"Yes," they said together.

"All right then. We need all the help we can get."

"But how are we going to get to the Dauntless without anyone noticing us?"

Jack smiled. "You'll see." 

Beth and Lissie had seven times.

* * *

"WOO HOO! We're actually walking under a row boat!" said Beth excitedly

"First time for everything," said Jack. 

"And how many times have you done this?" asked Will. 

"This be my seventh," said Jack.

At that moment, Will stepped into a lobster trap and couldn't get it off his foot. Unfortunately, the barrel that it was connected to was being dragged across the water's surface. As they climbed out of the rowboats, Will said quietly, "That was either the maddest or the most brilliant thing I've ever done in my whole life."

"Quiet!" said Jack as they got up on deck. They crept a little ways until they saw the lieutenants standing together and talking. Jack yelled suddenly, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over this boat—ship."

Will leapt down across the railing (Lissie sighed) and yelled, "AYE! AVAST!" Jack and Beth looked at him, but Lissie and Will just raised their eyebrows at them. 

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and two women. You'll never make it out of the harbor."

Jack rolled his eyes, pointed his gun up to Gilette's nose and said, "Son," he clicked it, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? Get in the boat."

"But we are—"

"Not _this _one, you idiot," said Lissie. "_That_ boat." She pointed to the rowboat.

"You really can't throw us off our own ship," said Gilette. 

Beth and Lissie pulled out their swords. "Watch us," they said together.

Five minutes later, all four of them had kicked, punched, and yelled at them to get in the tiny little rowboat.

"Happy sailing to you," said Beth as she and Jack lowered it without mercy.

"Right, now that we've got those idiots out of our way, everyone pretend to be gettin' the ship ready to make way," said Jack. 

"Here goes that music again," mumbled Beth.

"Norrington's coming!" said Lissie.

"Right, Now, we're all going to swing over to the other ship. Beth," he pointed to her, "get on the rope with me. Lissie, you and Will can share a rope, too."

__

No complaints there, thought Lissie as she hung on to the rope, a little above Will.

"Ready?" he asked Lissie.

"Whenever you are," she replied.

"Here we go," said Jack to Beth.

"NOW!" said Will as he pushed off from the ship. Lissie was holding on with all her strength, and it looked like Beth was having some difficulties hanging on. Before she knew it, they were on the other ship. She could see Beth finally lose her grip on the rope and land straight on Jack's back, earning herself a painful sounding grunt from Jack and a laugh from Lissie. Lissie hadn't been watching where they were going, the little incident with Beth and Jack caused her to lose all concentration, causing her to fall off the rope and landed straight in Will's strong arms. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment—probably longer than they should have, because Jack yelled at them, "Hey love birds! Would you stop lookin' at each other like that and help me with this? Or would you prefer to get shot by one of Norrington's men?" 

Beth smirked. _No fair! Lissie lands in his arms… I land on his back. Oh well, plenty more time for romantic moments later on. _

Will set Lissie on the ground gently, blushing a little at Jack's comment. 

Lissie looked over at the other ship. One of Norrington's men was aiming his gun straight at Will…. She gasped and pushed him over, then ducking down herself, just in time. "Sorry, but… he was going to shoot you…" 

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing for you."

Now it was Lissie's turn to blush. 

__

I love doing that to women… he thought to himself. _Oh no! I'm becoming more like Jack!_

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time of it all by ourselves!"

And they were off… sailing across the Caribbean.


	8. Tortuga?

Chapter Eight: Tortuga?

"Did you see the look on Norrington's face when we intercepted the Interceptor?" asked Lissie when they couldn't see the shoreline of Port Royal any more.

"Yeah, and you are the best pirate I've ever seen, Jack," said Beth.

"Why, thank you, I'm flattered," said Jack, pretending to blush.

"What was that noise?" asked Lissie, she thought she heard someone's stomach growl.

"Sorry," said Will. "I didn't have anything to eat."

"We'll make you something," said the girls as they made their way down to the galley.

"I'm sure Norrington left some food down here," said Beth as they began rummaging through cabinets.

"I wish we had milky ways, now there's one thing I miss about the futu—" 

"SSHH! The guys will hear you!" said Beth.

"Relax, Will's telling Jack about his dad— and he's about to get thrown off the ship!" said Lissie as she heard a creaking noise above, meaning Jack had swung the beam over and Will was now dangling over the ocean. She started to run upstairs, but Beth held her back.

"You relax! He agrees with Jack, remember?"

"Oh yeah, but whenever I think about something bad that is going to happen to my future husband, I tend to get a little freaked out," said Lissie, annoyed.

"Future husband? Pft!"

"That's it, you'll pay!" said Lissie as she threw an orange at Beth, hitting her smack dab in the forehead with it.

Dazed, Beth threw some grapes at her, and soon the room was flying with fruit. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back above deck…

"So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can't you?" said Jack as he handed Will back his sword.

"Tortuga?" asked Will.

"Tortuga. Now, where have those girls gotten to?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, where are they?"

A sudden scream reached their ears, followed by another. Will and Jack exchanged glances, then ran downstairs, Jack got their first. Will, who was one stair case behind, heard Jack grunt, a heavy thud, and two females gasp. He continued to run down the stairs, and he almost tripped over Jack, who was unconscious. 

"What happened?" asked Will, looking around and seeing food everywhere. 

"We were having a small food fight, and then Jack came down the stairs, and well, Beth hit him in the head with an apple," said Lissie, laughing. Beth had just knocked out the love of her life.

"Lissie! It's not funny! Curse you for breathi—"

Lissie coughed suddenly, and Will immediately knew that they were trying to hide something. Trying to break the awkward silence, Lissie asked, "So, how are we going to revive him?"

Beth was way ahead of her. She already had a bucket of water in her hand, and she splashed it over Jack.

"Where's the rum?" he said as he sat up suddenly. "And why am I all wet?"

"You were knocked out by an apple," said Beth.

"Thrown by Beth," broke in Lissie.

"Well, thank you," said Jack, although Beth couldn't tell if it was supposed to be sarcastic. "And what about that food?"

"Apple?" asked Lissie, holding out the apple he had been knocked out with. All four of them laughed.

* * * 

"If anyone has never breathed the sweet smell that is Tortuga, you haven't lived. What do you think?" asked Jack to Will.

Will paused for a minute and said, "It will linger."

"I tell you, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Just then, a woman with red hair walked up to Jack, who recognized her. "Scarlett!" he said, but he just slapped her across the face, and stalked off. "I'm not sure I deserved that."

A blonde had come up. "Giselle." He said.

"Who is she—and them?" indicating Scarlet, Beth and Lissie.

"What?" then she slapped him across the face.

"I may have deserved that."

"So, how do you feel now that you know that the love of your life is a player?" asked Lissie quietly so only Beth could hear her.

"No comment," answered Beth.

"Girls! We have places to go, but first we have people to find!" yelled Jack as Will and him were making their way across the square and into a barn. Jack handed each of them a bucket of water. "Use these only when necessary."

"CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING YOU SLAPJAWED IDIOT!" yelled Gibbs. Then he saw Jack. "Mother's love! Jack! Don't you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping? It's bad luck."

"Luck's got nothing to do with this," said Jack, and he tilted his head in Beth's direction. Gibbs looked confused, and Jack tilted his head once more in Beth's direction. "Never mind you. But the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs, once again, looked confused. But despite himself, he said, "Aye, that'll about do it," he said as Jack helped him up. Once Jack was out of the way, three bucketfulls of water were dumped onto him. "BLAST I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" he yelled as he shook his head. 

"That was for the smell," said Beth, as all four of them looked at each other.

Gibbs nodded his head.

* * *

In the pub, Jack got him and Gibbs drinks, and said to Will, Lissie, and Beth, "Keep a sharp eye out."

__

Well, no problem there, thought Will as he looked around and saw people getting into fights, clearly this was one town he didn't want to live in.

Over at Jack's table… 

"What's in your head that got you to come here?" asked Gibbs over a glass of rum.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl."

Gibbs choked on his drink. "Jack, have you gone mad?"

"I did ten years ago. I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take you. All I need is a crew."

"But Jack, it's fool's errand. You know better than anyone on this island the tales of the Black Pearl!"

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to."

"And what makes you think he's going to give up his ship to you?"

Jack paused and looked over at Will, obviously flirting with Lissie. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, savvy?"

Lissie and Beth heard him, but Will didn't. 

Yet again, Gibbs looked confused, and it took Jack about five minutes to make him realize that he was talking about Will.

"The brunette?"

"No."

"The blonde?"

"No!"

"The kid?" 

"Finally. That happens to be the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child."

Gibbs looked over. "Really now? I think I feel a change in the wind. I'll find us a crew, don't you worry. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock that are as crazy as you."

"One can only hope."

"Take you can!" said Jack as he held up his glass.

"Give nothing back!"

A/N: It's my 14th birthday!!!!! Make me happy and SEND REVIEWS! You will be forever remembered!


	9. Woman Overboard!

Chapter Nine: Man—Woman Overboard!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the character Lissie and Beth owns her character. (Yeah, she helps me with ideas when my brain feels like a wrung out sponge.)

That night, Lissie and Beth were kept awake by music… no doubt Elizabeth was encountering the pirates in moonlight. Tomorrow morning they would meet the crew that Gibbs was going to find them, and Jack would get slapped by yet another woman. It would be a long day, and they needed sleep, but music wasn't the only thing keeping them awake. They were all in a room above the pub, the guys let Beth and Lissie have the only two beds; they slept on the floor, and Jack was snoring drunkenly. 

Lissie rolled over, hoping to find a more comfortable position to sleep in, but she had no luck. She decided she would talk to Beth.

"Hey, Deppy!" she whispered.

"What, Bloomzy?" Beth asked sleepily. 

"You can't sleep either?"

"Nope. Not without my picture of JD under my pillow."

"Yeah, I feel the same way about OB. I miss 2003… we won't see Return of the King!"

"I know! But how are we going to get back? Elizabeth has the medallion, and how are we supposed to get it without making it too obvious that we want it?"

"I don't know… I really don't. But part of me wants to stay here. I really like it—"

"You mean Will."

"Well, him too, but it's really cool to be in a movie."

"I miss Taffy!" (A/N: Beth's dog in real life)

"Yeah, I miss movies, candy bars, electricity, Harry Potter, Orlando Bloom…"

"You've got him right here!"

"Oh yeah…"

"I miss Cal," said Beth.

"How can you?! He dumped you!"  
"I know, but I miss the way he plays basketball, his crazy hairstyle, the way he used to kiss me—"

"Oh my gosh Beth! Shut up about Cal!" Lissie whispered. "The love of your life is right here, not back in Illinois, 2003!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

They were silent for a moment. "Hey, the music stopped finally!"

"Great! Now we can get some sleep!" Lissie thought for a moment. "Hey Deppy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say bring some of 2003 to… uh… whatever year this is tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should teach them what real music is about. What do you say to… Shania Twain?" 

"Just like I should…"

"I'll get you good!" they sang quietly together.

"Night Bloomzy."

"Sweet dreams, Depp!"

* * *

"Feast your eyes Captain! All of them faithful hands to the mast! Every man worth his salt!" said Gibbs the next morning.

Jack walked down, inspecting each 'sailor'. 

"So this… is your able bodied crew?" asked Will.

"You sailor!"

"Cotton, sir."

"Mr. Cotton… do you have the courage and fortitude to stay true and follow orders in the face of danger and almost sudden death? MR. COTTON! Answer man!"

"Uh, he's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one should have figured how," said Gibbs as Jack stuck out his tongue and Will looked revolted. 

"Mr. Cotton's… parrot. Same question."

The parrot squawked, "Ready the sails! Ready the sails!"

Will, Lissie, Beth and Jack all raised their eyebrows at Mr. Cotton.

"Mostly we figured that means yes." Said Gibbs.

"Of course it does. So, are you satisfied?" asked Jack to the other three.

"Well you've proved—"

"They're mad!" broke in Lissie.

"Insane!" said Beth. "And not insane like Lissie. OW!" Lissie had stomped on her foot.

"And what's the benefit for us?" asked a female voice.

Jack walked over, and took the hat off a woman, revealing her long, black hair. "Anamaria," said Jack. The next thing he knew, he was slapped. 

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" asked Will.

"No that one I deserved," said Jack as Anamaria nodded. "You stole my BOAT!"

"Actually—" SLAP! "Borrowed, borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

"You'll get another one!" said Jack desperately.

"A better one!" broke in Will.

"A better one!"

"That one," said Lissie, pointing over Jack.

"What one?" Jack looked over and saw the Interceptor. "_That one?_" said Jack, and he got up in her face, making her draw back and plug her nose. 

"Two words… TIC TAC!" said Lissie as she moved closer to Will without making it too obvious. He just smelled so good… She needed something fresh to get the smell of rum out of her nostrils.

"Aye, that one, what say you?" said Jack weakly.

"Aye!"

"AYE!"

"No no no, sir, it's _frightful_ bad luck to bring a woman on board," said Gibbs.

"Excuse me!" said Lissie.

"What about us?" asked Beth.

"It would be far worse not to, however," said Jack. "Come on, girls, Will."

As they walked onto the ship, they all looked up. A storm was coming.

* * *

Rain fell in icy sheets, thunder clashed, lightning was their only source of light, and it was lucky it seared the sky so often. Everyone on board was trying to fasten the sails down, and Jack was steering the ship madly, looking like he was giving no notice that there was a storm raging and that he was getting drenched because of it.

Lissie and Beth were helping Will and Gibbs fasten a rope down, when a wave crashed over the deck, sending them flying to the other side. Beth crashed right into Will, Gibbs landed flat on his back, and Lissie was thrown overboard.

"How can we sail to an island no one can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" yelled Will.

"Who cares about that stupid compass, WHERE'S LISSIE?" screamed Beth back at Will.

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! HEL—" a wave had just sent her underwater. Forcing herself to stay afloat, she screamed her head off at everyone on the deck, loosing energy fast. Just as she gave up all hope, a rope landed in front of her. She grabbed it, and was swung over, back on deck, the others looking like they had just climbed out of the ocean too.

"Thanks for that," she said weakly.

"All right, that's it, you're done for the night," said Will. "And you too, Beth, you look tired, and you both are shivering."

True, they were both cold, and they could see their breath through the rain, and Will could almost hear their teeth chattering. He led them down the stairs and below deck where he lit some candles and pulled out blankets for the two of them. 

"Are you staying?" asked Lissie somewhat hopefully as Will started to make his way back above deck. 

He smiled. "I'm just going to tell Jack where you two have gone. I don't doubt that he'd be worrying about you, Beth," he then walked up the stairs.

Staggering at the force of the wind and rain when he set foot on the deck, he struggled to go over to Jack. 

"The storm's getting to strong!" he yelled at him. "We should drop the sails!"  
"What's that? No, I didn't get any mail! A pirate hardly ever does!" Jack yelled back.

Will rolled his eyes, clearly the storm had made Jack deaf, or he was drunk. Will yelled back, "NOT _MAIL_! THE _SAILS_!"

"Oh, she can hold a bit longer!"

"What's in your head that got you into such a confident mood?" 

"We're catching up!"

"Oh, but I just came to tell you that Lissie and Beth are downstairs; they're both soaked and freezing."

"Well get the rum out, Jack Sparrow's coming down!"

"But who's going to steer the ship?"

"Who's going to sweep the chip?"

"NO! WHO'S GOING TO STEER THE SHIP?!"

"Oh, _steer the ship_! Why didn't you say so? I reckon you were right about dropping sails and the anchor! I'll be down there in a minute!"

"All right!" said Will. Once again, he was blown over by a wave, and he figured the rest of the crew could get the anchor and the sails down without him. Soaking wet, he made his way down the stairs again and to Beth and Lissie's room. When he opened the door, he stopped, smiling. Both of them were asleep on the floor. He quietly shut the door behind him, and walked over to Lissie. He then lay down beside her, so that his chest was against her back. Silently, he pulled her wet hair back and kissed the side of her neck.

Lissie's eyes flew open. _Were those lips that just touched my neck?_ She thought. She turned her head, and wasn't very surprised to see Will there.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked quietly.

"No, I was trying to get to sleep anyway." She looked over at Beth. "Where's Jack?" she whispered.

"He's coming. The rest of the crew is just trying to get the sails down. Should we wake her up?" he asked, indicating Beth.

"No, I have a feeling she's just pretending to be asleep."

"Ah, well I'm sure she wouldn't mind using something like Jack as a pillow."

Lissie was silent for a moment. "I wouldn't either."

Will looked at her, knowing she meant him. Then, he brushed his lips gently across hers. "I'm really glad you came with me," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad to be here."

He was going to kiss her again, but then the door banged open, and Jack stood in the doorway. He saw Lissie and Will, and winked at them, a goofy grin on his face.

Shutting the door again, he shook his head like a dog, drenching everything within ten feet of him. He then moved over to where Beth was laying, awake; the door banging open and announcing Jack's arrival made her open her eyes. She sat up.

"Sleep well, love?"

"I was never asleep."

"Oh, well allow me to be yer pillow."

He sat down behind her, and Beth put her head against his chest.

__

This is way better than having just a picture under my pillow, she thought as the beating of his heart became a lullaby and she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Well? You like? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	10. Lissie's Worst Enemy Returns

Chapter Ten: Lissie's Worst Enemy is Back

A/N: To everyone who reviewed… YOU MADE MY DAY! No, my WEEK! As Jack says in the movie… "Thanks very much!!!!!!" YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Beth screamed at Lissie the next morning. They were alone in their room; the guys were upstairs helping the crew out.

"Yeah…" said Lissie in a dreamy voice. She could still feel his lips on hers, the way his mustache and goatee tickled her…

"Hey, Mrs. Turner!" Beth suddenly said. _Who's the blonde now?_ She thought to herself.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" said Lissie happily. _He had kissed her…! _

"You do realize where we are and what part of the movie we're at, right?"

"I do?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh yeah," said Lissie without thinking. Then… "WHAT?!"

"What do you mean, what?"

"Well, she's the one Will loves, and she's the reason we're out here with the men of our dreams!"

"You think?" said Beth sarcastically.

"Great, now I have a feeling it's going to be war."

"You girls still sleeping?" came Jack's voice through the door.

"No, we're awake," said Beth.

"Good, because we just reached our destination."

Lissie could only hope that the storm had turned the ship around 180 degrees and that they were now back in Port Royal.

* * *

"He roped a couple of sea turtles…?"

"Aye, sea turtles!"

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked Gibbs.

They both looked up and saw Jack looking at them.

"Human hair. From my back. Lower anchor! Young Mr. Turner and I have to go ashore."

"Can't we come too?" asked Beth.

"Sorry, girls, but as much as we would like your company, we don't want you gettin' hurt," Jack replied.

"But—" began Beth.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise," said Jack with a wink.

"Be careful," said Lissie to Will as she kissed him on the cheek. She had a feeling that the kiss they shared last night would be their last for a while, if not that, then the _very_ last one.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" asked Gibbs suddenly.

"Keep to the code."

Jack and Will then climbed into a rowboat, and Lissie and Beth each blew a kiss to the one they loved. Once Will and Jack were inside the cave, the girls headed down to their cabin. Lissie turned to Beth once they were inside.

"You do realize what part this is, don't you?" she asked, a smile playing across her face.

"Uh…" Beth screwed up her face in thought. _What came after this?_ she thought to herself. Will and Jack get inside the cave, Will rescues Elizabeth, Jack gets knocked out…

"AAAHHH!!!!!" she had just realized what part came next. "LISSIE!!!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! NOW JACK WON'T 'BE ABLE TO MAKE IT UP TO ME!!!!'"

"Slipped my mind," she said calmly. 

"NO IT DIDN'T!"

"Okay, maybe you're right, but he comes back, doesn't he? And Will's and my future is unclear now that Elizabeth is back in the picture."

"Looks like we both got it hard."

"Yeah… let's just hope things turn out for the best."

* * *

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's code. Any man who falls behind… is _left_ behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, aye?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one! Sprung a man from jail… commandeered a ship _and_ fleet… set off with a buccaneer crew from Tortuga…"

Will saw hundreds of pieces of gold beneath the water, and was fascinated by it.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure," broke in Jack.

"That's not true! I'm _not _obsessed with treasure!" said Will back as they climbed out of the boat.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Said Jack when they reached a spot where they could see what was going on inside the cave.

"Elizabeth," exclaimed Will.

__

What on earth are you doing?! said a voice inside his head.

"Huh?" said Will out loud.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack.

"Sorry," Will whispered.

__

Why do you still have feelings for Elizabeth when you have feelings for Lissie? there was that voice again.

"I don't have feelings for Elizabeth!" said Will aloud again.

"Then why are we here?!" asked Jack.

"Sorry, but we're rescuing her whether you like it or not!"

"All right, all right, keep yer pants on, but it's just _I _thought that what happened between you and Lissie last night was enough to make us sail straight back home, but then I wouldn't be able to get revenge…"

"The cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned… same for this!" Barbossa said as he held the medallion from Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will began, and he upset some of the gold coins on the rock in front of him. Barbossa's monkey looked up.

Jack pulled Will down. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

As they were sneaking around a corner, Will came up to him and asked, "When's that? When's it of greatest profit to you?"

"Can I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason _not _to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you but please, stay here, and try not to do anything… stupid."

"You know the first thing I'm going to do when the curse is lifted… eat a whole bushel of apples," said Barbossa. He held the knife up to Elizabeth. "Begun by blood… by blood undone."

Will came up behind Jack, and whacked him in the back of the head with an oar, knocking him out cold. "Sorry Jack! I'm not going to be at your leverage!"

"That's it?" asked Elizabeth once Barbossa had cut her hand.

"Waste not," he said, smiling evilly. He then held his head up and closed his eyes, as did all the other pirates in the cave.

"Did it work?" asked Koehler. 

"I don't feel no different," said Ragetti.

"How do we tell?" asked Pintel.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, pulled out his gun, and shot Pintel in the chest.

"You are not dead!" exclaimed Koehler.

"No… Hey! He shot me!"

"The curse is still upon us!"

Barbossa looked at the knife, and clearly there was blood on it. Then, he turned to Elizabeth. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? _Was your father William Turner?_" he asked as he shook her shoulders.

"No," replied Elizabeth.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?" When Elizabeth wouldn't reply, Barbossa backhanded her, causing her to fall down the heap of treasure, and land right at the water's edge, the medallion level with her head.

While the pirates were having their argument, Will resurfaced in the water and got Elizabeth to follow her. She grabbed the medallion with her.

They got out of the cave, leaving Jack behind. Quietly, they took all the oars out of the rowboats, and hightailed it back to the Interceptor.

* * *

"Great, now here she comes," said Lissie once Will's rowboat was visible.

"Aw, come on, Lissie! She can't be that bad!"

How very wrong they were.

The sooner I get more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will be up!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


	11. The War for Will's Heart Begins

Chapter Eleven: The War for Will's Heart

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?"

Barbossa paused. "Hold your fire!" he looked at Jack. "You know whose blood you need?"

Jack smiled. "I know whose blood you need."

__

You bloody, drunk idiot! Came a voice in Jack's head. _What are you doing?! You're putting Will, Elizabeth, Lissie, and not to mention Beth in danger!_

No reason to fret, he told himself silently. He had a plan.

* * *

Elizabeth set foot on the Interceptor. "Not more pirates," she said worringly.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," said Gibbs, stepping forward.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she asked.

"Hey boy, where be Jack?" asked Gibbs when Will came up.

"He fell behind," he said as he led Elizabeth down below.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"There are a couple people I want you to meet."

* * *

"They're here!" whispered Beth.

"What? They're coming down here?"

"Yeah, this is where Will bandages up her hand and they almost k—"

Lissie shifted her shoulders. She hated that part, where he almost kissed her, also the ending, and Beth could remember all too well all those times they went to see the movie together. Whenever they got to the part where Elizabeth said, "No, he's a pirate," Lissie would stiffen up and cross her arms, a frown on her face. And now the girl who kisses _her _man was coming down to meet her?! Was Will out of his mind?!

"Lissie! Beth! There's some one I want you to meet!" called Will once he and Elizabeth had reached their cabin and Will had knocked on the door.

Lissie opened the door, with much regret. There they were, Elizabeth standing behind Will. Lissie wasn't going to let her win Will, she was determined to change the ending of the movie. Well, by the looks of things, Elizabeth looked like there was going to be some competition. Lissie 'fired the first shot' by doing…

"Will! I'm so glad you made it back safely!" she said. Then, she hugged him, and Will thought she was a little stiffer than usual.

"Where's Jack?" broke in Beth.

"I'm sorry but, he fell behind," replied Will when he let go of Lissie.

"WHAT?!" yelled Beth. She was a good actor herself.

"I'm sorry but he said himself to 'keep to the code'."

"But—"

"Don't worry! I'm sure he'll find his way back… somehow. Anyway, Elizabeth, this is Lissie and Beth." All the girls nodded to each other.

Lissie suddenly noticed something. Elizabeth's hand was already bound with the cloth. Had she done that herself? She must have, or else Will would be mad at her.

"Well, I have to help with the crew, so if you'll excuse me," said Will as he walked off. _They seemed to like each other,_ he thought.

"Well, I'm hungry, would you girls like something to eat?"

"No thanks, we just had breakfast," said Lissie, somewhat in the same manner that Elizabeth had, stiffly.

"Well, suit yourselves," said Elizabeth as she walked into the galley.

As soon as she was out of sight, Lissie did a mock friendly smile in her direction and shut the door.

"I hate her," she said.

"Can't imagine why," said Beth sarcastically.

"Do you realize that a war going to be raging on?"

"Oh yeah, the Black Pearl is going to come up on us soon!"

"Not _that _war, you idiot! The war for Will's heart!"

"Oh yeah… but Jack comes back!"

"Shut…up…about…Jack!" Lissie said through gritted teeth. Clearly Elizabeth had touched a nerve, or she was thinking about what was going to happen between her and Will at the end of the movie and in what she thought was about ten minutes.

"I have bigger problems to worry about! Will is about to bind her hand with the cloth, almost kiss her, find out the pirates need his blood, the Black Pearl is about to come after us, and you're worrying about _Jack_?!"

"Yeah! You already kissed Will, and all I got to do was use Jack as a pillow!"

"He comes back, end of story."

"Well, not really, because Elizabeth and him get stranded on the island, then there's the fighting in the cave—"

"I know _that_ story! I mean, the story between Jack getting captured and coming back. You should be happy that we didn't go along with them in the cave! We'd mess up that entire scene from the movie…"

"Really, huh? We know what happens, we'd be helping!"

"What if you trip? I know how clumsy you are—"

"CLUMSY?! _ME?!_ I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TRIPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY IN HIGHSCHOOL!"

"How do you remember that?"

"May fifth, 2001. You were staring at Ben, and you didn't see Andy's foot sticking out—"

"SSSHHH!" said Lissie suddenly. She thought she heard something—or some_one_ outside the door. She opened it, and Elizabeth fell in. Clearly she had been leaning against the door to hear what they were talking about. Her heart started thumping fast. How much had she heard?

By the looks of things, a lot. She was looking at Lissie and Beth with an evil expression on her face. 

"So, you two know what's going to happen, do you? Are you physics, or are you from the future?"

Silence. 

Elizabeth smiled. "I thought so." She turned to Lissie. "You kissed Will, did you?"

"Maybe," said Lissie.

Her smile widened. "Are you in love with him?"

"Maybe."

"If you kissed him, then you are. Well, I've got bad news for you. He's mine, so back off."

Lissie opened her mouth to protest, but Elizabeth continued.

"Stay away from him, or I'll have to tell him that you both are from the future, and I'll tell you now, he _hates_ it when people lie to him, especially people that get close to him. So unless you want to keep the relationship between you two going, stay away, but I doubt you'll be able to keep it going either way." And with that, she stalked off, leaving Lissie red in the face and Beth with her mouth open in shock.

"Now do you see why I hate her?" asked Lissie loudly so that she could be sure that Elizabeth heard her.

"What…a…bloody…stuck-up…snotty…spoiled…brat!" said Beth angrily.

"Like I said, the war for Will's heart is about to begin!"

A/N: Dun dun DUN! One word: REVIEW!


	12. Elizabeth vs Elisabeth

Chapter Twelve: Elizabeth vs. Elisabeth

A/N: Elisabeth is my real name… you'll find out why it ties in with everything else if you read on (although I think it's a little obvious). ON WITH THE STORY!

"Is this punishment for wanting to be the mother of Will's children?!" asked Lissie to the sky a few minutes later.

Beth snorted.

"I'll tell you one thing… if Elizabeth thinks I'm just going to sit back and watch her win Will for herself, she's got another thing coming."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Beth.

Lissie smiled. "Quite a few things, actually. Not only am I the accent master, I'm also the master of booby traps. But… I need all the help I can get."

"But won't Elizabeth tell Will that we're from you-know-where?"

"That was never part of the 'agreement'."

"Lissie, you're becoming more and more pirate every day."

"And that's a bad thing? Let's get started."

So the next few hours, being careful so that no one—least of all Elizabeth—would notice them, the worked undercover setting traps in every possible place they could think Elizabeth would go. Ten minutes after they were done, they heard footsteps going past their door, a splatting noise, and Elizabeth's shriek—oddly identical to Lissie's. 

Beth and Lissie carefully avoided looking at each other; the temptation to bust out laughing was higher than the stars. But, temptation won over them, and they both burst out laughing.

"I guess she liked her little present of…uh…" began Beth.

"Waste?" (A/N: I'm not talking about trash!)

"Yeah! That's how we'll put it! Whew, cleaning all this up isn't going to be easy."

"I agree, that stuff was hard enough to gather into _one_ bucket, put over the door…"

"If there's one thing I miss about the future, it's plumbing!" (hint hint…)

"Yeah…" footsteps. "Let's get out of here," Lissie said. "She must be in a towering temper."

Quickly and quietly… they snuck up on the deck and pretended they were there all the time by chatting with Anamaria, whom they were becoming friends with.

But back down below deck…

__

No doubt that ba***** Lissie did this. Is this punishment for wanting to be the mother of Will's children? _Ooh, she'll pay._ Elizabeth thought as she started to clean herself with some **clean** water and a lot of soap. When she had all of her clothes clean and she had put on a new—clean dress, washed her hair, and she was just about to change the bandage on her hand when Will came down.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned around, smiling.

"What happened?"

She chose her words carefully. "Oh, Will!" she started fake crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"It… it was Lissie! She did this to me! She put the…er… waste above the door, and attached it to a string that if someone walked into it, the bucket would fall and as you can see…"

She broke out into false sobs, and Will put his arm around her. "Why would she do that?"

"She and Beth are from the future, by the sound of it, the year 2000 something."

"What?"

"Will, have I ever lied to you?"

"I… why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing that she just wants you for looks, not who you are inside. You kissed her, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" he thought back on what she had said the night before… "I wouldn't either."… Did she say that for his personality, or was she looking for a good looking man and planning to treat him like he had no feelings at all? He looked over at Elizabeth, and noticed her hand was bleeding again.

"Here, let me change that bandage for you," he said as he pulled out a rag and ripped it in half.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours…why?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know." She winced and pulled away; Will had touched the cut.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith hands, I know they're rough."

"No…I mean yes, they are but…"

He tied the knot on the cloth.

"But don't stop."

He looked up at her, searching her face. "Elizabeth…" he whispered, moving his face slowly closer to hers.

At that moment, Lissie walked into the room, clearly this was the wrong time to be down here. She walked back up.

Will ran a hand down her chest, following the chain of the medallion.

"It's yours," said Elizabeth, taking it off her neck.

"I thought I'd lost it the day the rescued me. It was a gift from my father." He looked up at Elizabeth. "Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood. The blood of a pirate."

"Will I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

He slammed his hand down on the table, and Elizabeth walked away, with real tears in her eyes this time.

As she was coming back up, she saw Lissie. "He's really upset now, but I'm guessing you already knew that," she said.

Lissie walked down into where Will was.

"What was that about with Elizabeth? Why did you try to kiss her?"

"You should know," he replied, his head in his hands. "You're from the future, you obviously know everything that happens here."

"What about us? What about last night?" asked Lissie, her temper rising.

"What about it? I'm curious to know what you thought about it, did you like me for my personality, or was it that you were hoping to find a good looking man and act like he has no feelings at all?"

"Look, I don't know how that got into your head, but I don't care about what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside that counts!"

"And why did you play that horrible trick on Elizabeth?"

"WHY?! I'll tell you why! Because she's jealous! Jealous of us! She heard me and Beth talking in our cabin, and our kiss came up in the conversation. She found out we're from the future, and she blackmailed me! You want to hear her exact words? 'Well, I've got bad news for you. He's mine, so back off. Stay away from him, or I'll have to tell him that you both are from the future.' What do you have to say about that?"

Will stared at her. He really didn't know what to say, or who to believe. But there was another question that was longing to come off his chest…

"Tell me something else, when were you planning to tell me that you were from the future?"

Lissie gaped at him. She hadn't really planned on telling him at all. What she said next she really hadn't planned on saying, but it came out nevertheless.

"You know, I thought there was something between us. Something good, that would _bloom_ between us. I thought you were the best man I had ever met. You had a great personality, but now I know better."

And with that, she left, tears in her eyes mixed with anger and sadness, and she left Will all alone in the cabin, only to dwell on the thought that the two women he loved were now angry at him. The question now was… who did he love more?

REVIEW! Tell me what ya think, matey!


	13. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC—never have, never will.

Chapter Thirteen: Trapped

Lissie came up from below the deck only to find the crew in total disgrace. She hadn't recognized the music because she was too busy thinking about Will.

"What's happening?" she asked, playing along.

"The Black Pearl! She's gaining on us!" exclaimed Anamaria.

"Jack's coming back!" whispered Beth.

She saw the look on Lissie's face, and she knew something was wrong. Normally she would have told her to shut up about Jack, but she didn't this time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Lissie, wiping her eyes.

"Really? You look like you did when Ben broke up with you," said Beth. "What really happened?"

"Will knows. Elizabeth told him." Lissie whispered.

"WHAT?! Ooh, I'll kill her…"

"And now he's mad at me."

"I'll kill her…"

"But not if Barbossa kills us first!"

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" said Gibbs suddenly.

Will came up, shocked at what was going on. He looked over the edge of the ship, and saw the Black Pearl coming ever closer. One of the sailors was trying to throw off a cannon, but Will stopped him.

"We're gonna need that."

The music got quieter. Everyone on the Interceptor knew they wouldn't win this one.

"It was a good plan… until now." Said Anamaria gravely.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!" said Will.

"With what?"

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!"

"Lower the anchor on the right side! On the starboard side!" said Elizabeth suddenly.

"It certainly has the element of surprise."

"You're daft lady! You both are!"

"Daft like Jack!" Then, Gibbs told the rest of the crew to lower the anchor, or over his dead body he would load them into the cannons.

Will took a look back at Lissie and Elizabeth, then walked away. Elizabeth followed, but Lissie suddenly remembered something…

"Where are you going?" asked Beth as Lissie ran across the ship.

"Medallion! Hello, get with the mov—program!" said Lissie.

Just as she was about to open the trap door, the anchor was lowered, and she didn't get the chance to grab onto something to keep her balance. So, she found herself thrown across the ship and once again straight into Will's arms.

His expression was difficult to read. But instead, he just moved over, letting her get on with her business. 

__

She lied to me, he thought. _I don't love her… do I?_ He looked around. _Great, now she's gone, and she probably hates me for saying all that stuff to her…and Elizabeth…_

Lissie jumped down into the bottom of the ship, seeing water everywhere. _Great,_ she thought. _Just great._ Then, she tried to find the medallion. But a powerful blow to the ship caused her to fall over, knocking her head on the table, and she blacked out and lost consciousness. 

__

I know what he's about to say… I know what he's about to say… I must not scream… thought Beth.

"STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN MY SHIP!" screamed Jack on the Black Pearl.

Inside her mind, she did a little squeal of delight as she aimed a shot at a pirate on the Black Pearl, and at the same time looking out for Jack, making sure she didn't accidentally shoot him. 

"We could use a few more ideas lass!" said Gibbs to Elizabeth.

"Your turn!" she said back. "What about you?" she whispered to Beth, who was next to her. "We could use some ideas from _you_, now, couldn't we?"

Beth glared at her. "You betrayed me and Lissie. And speaking of Lissie… where is she?"

"What we need is a devil's daring."

"We'll give them _her_!" said Anamaria, pointing her gun at Elizabeth's head. 

__

Let the trigger go off… Let the trigger go off! Thought Beth.

"She's not what they're after," said Will.

Elizabeth felt her chest, the place where the medallion should be, only to find it wasn't there. "The medallion!"

Will ran off below deck to find it.

Once he got down there, he immediately saw Lissie lying unconscious. 

__

Great, he thought. 

"Lissie! Wake up!" he said, shaking her gently. 

"What happened?" she asked suddenly as she woke up. Then, it all came flooding back to her.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Saving your life," she replied.

"How—"

"Look, if you want to stay alive, then you've got to trust me," she said. "Every second counts. Now, get out of here!"

"Why?"

She sighed impatiently. "The mast is about to fall, and cover up the grate, and you, well, no time to explain now! _Get out of here!_" she said, pushing him to the doorway.

"Go," he said. 

Lissie opened her mouth to protest, but Will stopped her.

"I don't care about me, but I want you to be safe! That's all that matters! Lissie, _just go!_"

Lissie quickly scrambled up, and just as Will was about to follow, she heard the familiar creaking sound and looked up. _The mast was falling_.

"WILL!" she screamed. "HURRY UP!" she jumped out of the way, but it was too late. Will was trapped.

Sorry I'm leaving you hanging, but don't worry, more is on the way! I'm just feeling evil right now… MOOAHAHAHA!!!!!!


	14. Walk the Plank!

Chapter Fourteen: Walk the Plank!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, ideas, or lines from POTC.

"What exactly happens to me down here?" asked Will to Lissie as she tried desperately to move the heavy mast.

"Well, the water fills up the bottom completely, but you have to swim down and _get the heck out of this ship_, or else you will get blown up!"

"Ah," he said weakly. 

* * *

__

I know this music, thought Beth. She immediately looked over at the Black Pearl, and saw Jack swinging over, knock a pirate into the ocean, and swing back. She cheered quietly. Stopping a pirate from killing Elizabeth, (_darn!_ Thought Beth) he said, "That's not very nice," and Elizabeth knocked him in the head with her gun.

Jack led her over to a corner. 

"Where's the medallion?" he asked desperately.

"Wretch!" she said as she tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist, seeing the bandage that Will had put on it.

"Ah, where is dear William?"

Elizabeth looked over, and saw Lissie making furious attempts to move the mast.

"Will," she whispered as she ran over. 

"Jack! I'm so glad you're back!" Beth said, running over.

"Sorry I didn't get to 'make it up to you', Bethy," he said as he hugged her.

Beth smiled into his chest.

* * *

"Will!" screamed Elizabeth, pushing Lissie out of the way.

"Elizabeth!" yelled Will back.

Jack looked over Beth's head, and saw the monkey with the medallion. "Monkey!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, Beth, gotta go!" he said as he ran off.

Beth, somewhat dazed in her trance, didn't notice the pirates grab her and forcefully try to take her over to the Black Pearl. Once she felt the arms grab hers forcefully, then she started trying to fight back, but it was no use.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Lissie hissed at Elizabeth.

"I can't move it!" they said together.

Lissie shoved Elizabeth straight into the arms of a few pirates trying to take the prisoners. Elizabeth screamed, but there was nothing she could do.

"Will, listen to me! You've got to swim do—AAHHH!" she screamed as the pirates now took hold of her. Fighting desperately, 'lethal weapon number seven' kicked one of the pirates holding her in the place where she knew it would hurt the most, but the pirate didn't even flinch.

__

Curse this curse! She thought as she screamed back at Will.

"WILL! THEY'VE GOT ME!"

"LISSIE!" he yelled back, cursing at the pirates. "LET HER GO!" screaming his head off, he pushed at the grate, but it was hopeless. Taking Lissie's advice, he took a huge breath and dove under.

* * *

"If any of you so much thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters!" said Pintel.

Lissie couldn't take it. She threw the rope off her and started to run toward the edge of the ship at the exact same moment as Elizabeth, but then, the Interceptor blew up.

Lissie stopped dead and sank to the ground. "Will," she whispered.

Elizabeth, however, ran forward.

"YOU GODLESS SAVAGE!" she screamed at Barbossa.

Lissie could barely hear her. All she could do was pray that Will had taken her advice and swam under the ship, and that he was safe. _He's alive…he's alive… he's going to be all right, he took my advice…WHERE'S THAT MUSIC?!_ She thought to herself.

"Welcome back, miss!" said Barbossa. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds true now that you return a favor!" he pushed her back into the crowd of pirates. 

"And why not add another one? Get the brunette!" added Barbossa.

This snapped Lissie out of her trance as she felt the pirates grab her roughly for the second time, shoving her into the crowd.

Jack hid Beth behind him the best he could.

Elizabeth was screaming worse than Lissie, and that was saying something. The pirates had just gagged her so she couldn't make another sound, and Lissie was still screaming, when she heard the music.

She looked up, her face shining with hope.

There he was.

"BARBOSSA!" he yelled as he climbed up on the ship.

"Will," Lissie whispered.

He leapt down on the deck and held a gun at Barbossa's face. "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free."

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered desperately, clapping his hands together.

Will looked from Jack, begging, to Elizabeth, who was gagged, and then to Lissie, who was struggling to get to him.

"You can't…I can." He pointed the gun to his head.

Elizabeth and Lissie both made furious attempts to get to Will, and stop him from committing suicide for them.

"Like that," said Jack hopelessly.

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa.

"No one," said Jack stepping forward. "He's no one. A distant… cousin of my aunt's nephew… twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

"It's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" exclaimed Ragetti. 

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Lissie and Elizabeth go free!"

"Yes, we know that one. Anythin' else?"

Jack pointed to himself, giving his who-can-resist-me look.

"And the crew!" added Will. "The crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa stepped up. "Agreed."

* * *

Elizabeth was standing on the plank, stalling as long as she could.

She looked behind her, only to see Will struggling with all the pirates that had a hold of him, his hair coming out of its ponytail. 

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where!"

Lissie and Elizabeth saw one pirate slip a dirty cloth between Will's perfect teeth, gagging him.

"Although it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" asked Barbossa.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Lissie laughed inside her head. _Stuck up brat… she actually thought he was talking about **her**?_

"It goes with your black heart!" said Elizabeth as she threw the dress back to Barbossa. 

"Ooh, it's still warm," he exclaimed as he threw it to the crowd. 

Elizabeth was right at the edge of the plank…

"Too long!" said Bósun. He shook the plank, and Elizabeth fell into the ocean.

The pirates next pushed Lissie to the front, who was trying her best to fight back and stand her ground. However, they succeeded in getting her on the plank, swords pointing at her from almost every direction.

She looked at Beth, who had her mouth open, shocked that these heartless (and not to mention brainless) pirates were making her best friend walk the plank or die.

She looked at Will next, looking at her with… what was that expression? Melancholy? Pity? _Forgiveness?_

"Get on with you, lass!" yelled Ragetti.

She looked at Will for two more seconds, mouthing the words, "Trust your instincts," at him, then turned around, now facing the water. She looked at it, trying her best to imagine that she was just on a diving board and was about to dive into a pool… a very _big_ pool.

"What is it with these girls? They all take _too long!_" yelled Bósun, shaking the plank yet again so that Lissie fell off.

Now, Beth was really shocked. _Jack was next_. 

"I really rather hoped we were past all this," he said to Barbossa.

"Jack, Jack! Did ye not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice."

"Well, perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." He unsheathed his sword. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us _three_ pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman, and shoot the ladies, and starve to death yerself." Barbossa threw his pistol in the water. 

Jack looked maniacally at it, then dove into the ocean.

__

All right, that's it! Thought Beth. "OUTTA MY WAY!" she yelled at the pirates. Then, she did the unthinkable. She ran to the plank, and dove off herself, well, actually bellyflopping, and swam off after Jack… and leaving Will alone.


	15. Rum Breath

Chapter Fifteen: Rum Breath

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the characters 'the blonde and the brunette'.

"Beth? Beth? OH MY GOD, BETH!!!" screamed Lissie once they had almost reached the island. Clearly she wasn't up for long swimming trips; but Lissie had been on the swim team, Jack had done this before, and either Elizabeth was trying to hide her feelings about this thing, or she actually could take it. 

But, Beth was unconscious.

Jack immediately noticed this, and dragged her on top of him, swimming as fast as he could, and trying to stay afloat. Jack (and Beth) reached the island first, Lissie next, and Elizabeth about a minute later. 

Jack set Beth on her back, and knelt down next to her. Then, he did only what he could do to save her life, and Lissie tried her hardest not to laugh. It was too bad Beth was unconscious throughout this entire thing.

Jack took a deep breath, and gave her CPR—mouth to mouth.

* * *

__

"Look, Bethy, ever since the day I met you I thought you were incredible. More incredible than any other woman I dated, mind you."

Beth laughed at this comment.

"But, well, I have to admit, I've never been more nervous in my life, and…I—"

"Jack, just spit it out, you've always been able to say anything in front of me!"

"I know, love, I know, but, well, Beth… will you marry me?"

She gaped at him. **He had asked her to marry him!!!!**

"YES!" she screamed, then leapt into his arms.

"I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" Jack yelled to the heavens. Then, he kissed her deeply.

In fact, she could taste the rum on his mouth…

No, she _really_ could…

Beth opened her eyes, gasping for air, and spitting some water out right into Jack's mouth. 

Wait… _right into Jack's mouth?!_

"What happened?" she asked Jack as he spit the water out of his mouth.

"Well, love, you fainted."

Then, it came back to her… she had been swimming for _way_ too long, got a stomach cramp, and passed out right then and there. She sat up.

"You… you… you put your mouth against mine!" she finished lamely.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he asked.

Beth looked around, surprised she didn't hear Lissie either laughing her head off, or gagging.

In fact, Lissie wasn't there at all… and neither was Elizabeth…

"Where are the others?"

"They're getting the rum. You really worry about your best friend a lot, don't you? Why? Especially when she's with Elizabeth?"

Beth sighed; it was time he knew.

"Lissie and I are from the future… the year 2003. And we know everything that's going to happen. This adventure was made into a movie."

"What's a movie?"

"Technology took a flying leap."

"What's technology?"

Beth sighed again. "Never mind you, it's too hard to explain."

"You said you knew everything that was going to happen right now, didn't ye?"

"Yeah…" said Beth slowly.

"That's interesting."

Beth snorted.

"So, do you know what's going to happen next?"

"Let's leave that to our own terms," she said as he kissed her.

As they were kissing, something came across Beth's mind. Jack had sent Lissie and Elizabeth to get the rum…_together_. Being on the same island must be bad enough… let alone the same _galaxy_. But oh well, Lissie could take care of herself. She had more important things to deal with right now.

* * *

"Girl, Will is mine, so back off!"

"Didn't I tell you that the other day?"

"Who cares, things change, get with the program!"

They finally got the rum, and Elizabeth was more furious with Lissie than usual when she had pushed her down into the hole where the rum was stored.

Lissie was feeling the same way herself. She was about this close to knocking the living daylights out of Elizabeth, kick her, punch her, slap her, and she was so mad that she even had the mind to grab Jack's pistol and shoot that bullet up Elizabeth's nose.

"Jack! Is Beth awake yet—" Lissie broke off mid sentence, looking at Jack and Beth, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah, well…"

"Er…"

"All right, that's it! Break it up you two!" said Elizabeth.

"Are you two still going on the CPR, or were you actually kissing?"

Jack and Beth both got red in the face.

"Uh… Jack, you want to explain this one?"

"Go right ahead, love," he said.

"Well…" Beth began.

"No need to explain," said Lissie hastily. "But… HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND?"

"No need to hide it anymore, Lissie. Jack knows."

"Oh," she said. "I hope you didn't take it the wrong way—"

"No, no! Love, I'm a _pirate_! We hardly ever take things the wrong way!"

"Will did," said Lissie.

"Ah, well, some people are just…er… different than others."

"And I would know!" said Elizabeth.

Lissie was getting really annoyed. "All right, that's it. I don't care if you've known him for eight years, been best friends with him, or even made out with him! That was then, this is now." 

Beth thought Lissie was so angry that she would have started foaming at the mouth. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised that she had been hiding her secret of being an axe murderer and killed Elizabeth right on the spot. 

"Oh, go back to where you belong!" yelled Elizabeth.

"No, you stuck up, prissy, spoiled little princess! You think everything is supposed to be served to you on a platter, including Will. But NEWSFLASH! The whole world doesn't revolve around you. So get used to disappointment!" Lissie screamed.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

And with that, the two stormed off in opposite directions, each carrying a bottle of rum.

"That went well," said Jack.

That night…

"Pirates are… the best… bloody… people… ALIVE!" yelled Jack that night. They had lit a bonfire for the heck of it… and were now dancing drunkenly around it.

"In fact… I want to sing about them… what say you?"

"YO HO, YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!" said Beth.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" exclaimed Jack.

And together, they all broke into a rousing chorus of that song.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs drink up me 'earties, yo ho! YO HO, YO HO! A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!"

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" exclaimed Jack again.

"REALLY BAD EGGS!" said Lissie and Jack together. Then, Jack fell over, and Lissie almost knocked Elizabeth into the fire (whether accidentally or on purpose… no one knew).

"When I get the Pearl back… I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew. And we'll sing it _all_ the time!"

"And you will be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" said Elizabeth.

"Not just the Spanish Main love… the entire ocean… the entire wo'ld! Wherever we want to go, we'll go, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

"Jack, it must be terrible for you to be trapped on this island," said Elizabeth, snuggling up to his shoulder. Was her purpose in life to infuriate everyone… especially girls?! Beth quickly snuggled up on his other shoulder. 

"Oh, yes." He put his arm around both Beth and Elizabeth's shoulders, and Lissie found herself wishing that Will was stranded on this island with them. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. And the…the scenery has definitely improved."

Beth laughed drunkenly.

"Mr. Sparrow… I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!" said Elizabeth.

"I know exactly what you mean, love," he said as he curled up the ends of his mustache.

"To freedom!" said Elizabeth, holding up her bottle.

"To the Black Pearl!" said Jack, Beth, and Lissie together.

Lissie took one sip of rum, Elizabeth faked hers, Beth fell asleep on Jack's shoulder, and Jack kept drinking until he lost consciousness. 

"Very…good rum, don't you think, Sandra?" asked Lissie drunkenly, referring to Elizabeth. (A/N: I was making fun of my friend at school the other day about his real name, and he forgot my real name, so he called me 'Sandra'. Where he got that, I don't know, but thanks for the idea!)

"Oh yes," said Elizabeth, grinning evilly.

The next thing Lissie knew, she had been knocked over the head with a bottle of rum and slumped to the ground… unconscious.


	16. Drinks all Around!

Chapter 16: Drinks all Around!

_She walked to the fort—to the place she had kissed him once they got back. Why had he wanted to meet her here?_

There he was, standing there with a smile on his face.

She walked over to him, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I want to be with you forever, Lissie."

"Mmmm… more than forever." She replied.

"Well… will you give me forever?"

What? Oh my gosh, was he…?

He got down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Lissie?"

"Would I really say no to that?" she replied.

He got up, that killer, make-a-woman's-knees-go-weak smile on his face, and embraced her once more kissing her with fiery passion. God, she loved him.

* * *

Lissie awoke to the smell of smoke. No doubt Elizabeth was burning the shade, food—and the rum. Her head hurt a lot from Elizabeth knocking her out, so she tried to move her arm to rub it… but she couldn't. She opened her eyes.

_Why that little…_ she thought. Elizabeth had buried Lissie in the sand.

"Hey! HEY! BETH! JACK! WAKE UP AND HELP ME!"

Jack finally awoke…and smelled the smoke. His eyes widened.

"NO! NOT GOOD! STOP! NOT GOOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're burning all the food the shade… THE RUM!"

Running over to the spot where Elizabeth was, Jack didn't notice Lissie buried in the sand, and he stepped on her stomach—and kicked sand into her face.

"OOOOOWWWWW!!!!"

"Sorry, love!"

Elizabeth smirked.

"Yes, the rum is gone."

Beth helped Lissie up. "Are you okay?" she asked, digging her up.

"My stomach! My eyes! Your boyfriend needs to lose some weight!"

"Ggggggggrrrrrrrrr…" said Beth. Nevertheless, she helped Lissie out of the sand.

Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at Elizabeth, then put it back in his belt, and ran off, his beloved rum gone.

"Where are you going?" asked Beth as Lissie walked over to the shoreline, making sure Elizabeth didn't see her.

"Making Elizabeth pay."

"YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" screamed Elizabeth. "CURSE YOU, LISSIE!!!!" she screamed as Beth and Lissie ran off after Jack.

"What did you do to her?" asked Jack.

"Stuck a crab in her hair," replied Lissie.

"She deserved it," said Jack. He then put on a feminine voice. "Jack it must be terrible for you to be trapped here, _must be terrible for you_ WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!"

"Uh… Jack…" said Beth.

"What, love?" asked Jack through gritted teeth.

She pointed to the Dauntless.

"They'll be no living with her after this," said Jack.

"Too true," said Lissie.

* * *

"But we've got to save Will!" said Elizabeth and Lissie together.

"No! You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him do death!" said Lissie and Elizabeth together again.

"The boy's fate is regrettable but then so is his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" asked Jack.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

"Commodore, I beg you please do this for Elizabeth! If you really loved her, you would!" said Lissie, choosing her words carefully. "As… as a wedding gift from a husband to a wife."

"A wedding? I love weddings… drinks all around!" said Jack.

Elizabeth looked back at Lissie with pure hatred. 

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" asked the governor.

"I…uh…I am." Said Elizabeth as Lissie pushed her into Norrington's arms.

"Mr. Sparrow!" said Commodore. "You will accompany these fine men to the helm with a bearing to Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase: 'Silent as the Grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Said Jack as he was led away. Beth and Lissie followed.

* * *

"Aaawk, shiver me timbers!" said the Parrot.

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit," said Gibbs.

Will looked back at Ragetti and Pintel. "You knew William Turner?" he asked.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill… we knew 'im." Replied Pintel. "Never set well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code, that's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter," said Ragetti.

"Good man," replied Gibbs.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit to well with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all," broke in Ragetti. "Tell 'im what Barbossa did."

"I'M TELLIN' THE STORY!" yelled Pintel. "So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Bootstrap's bootstraps," laughed Ragetti.

"And last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinkin' to the crushin' Black Oblivion of Davy Jones' locker."

So that was it. That was what happened to his father. Will looked down, sorrow written all over his face. _If only Lissie were here,_ he found himself thinking. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

Barbossa had appeared in the doorway. "Bring him," he said, throwing the keys to Ragetti.

This was it. He was going to die, and he didn't even get the chance to tell Lissie how much he loved her.

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I'm trying to finish this before Dec. 2, and the clock is ticking! I've written the ending, though! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!


	17. A Much Needed Plan

Chapter Seventeen: A Much Needed Plan

"I don't care what the Commodore ordered!—"

"And I don't care what Jack Sparrow ordered—"

"The pirates… THEY CANNOT BE KILLED!" yelled all three girls together.

"Don't worry, he's already been informed of that, a little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story," laughed Gilette. 

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" they yelled together again as they pushed against the locked, guarded door.

* * *

"No reason to fret. Just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood—"

"No mistakes this time. He's only half Turner. We spill it all!" said Twiggs. 

"Guess there is reason to fret," said Pintel, laughing.

Suddenly, Jack appeared. "Beg your pardon," he said, pushing through the crowd of pirates.

"Begun by blood…"

"Excuse me."

"By blood und—"

"Jack!" said Will as Barbossa looked up.

"'S not possible."

"Not probable."

"Where's Elizabeth and Lissie?"

"They're safe, just like I promised. Elizabeth's all set to marry Norrington—just like Lissie promised, and you get to die for her just like you promised, so we're all men of our word really…except for Elizabeth and Lissie who are in fact…women."

"Shut up!" said Barbossa. "You're next!" He held the knife up to Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that," said Jack slowly.

"No, I really think I do."

"You're funeral."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "And why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Because," began Jack, then he knocked Bósun's hand off his shoulder. "Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you."

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless; they do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp."

Will frowned at Barbossa.

"No, no, no, by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the _opportune moment_. For instance," he pulled out a handful of the medallions. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every." He threw in a coin. "Last," he threw in another. "One."

Instead of throwing in the last one, he pocketed it.

Will thanked his lucky stars that Jack had a plan. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name!" he played along.

"Yeah."

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder," said Barbossa.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy ye a hat. A really big one. Commodore?"

"We have an accord." They shook hands.

"All hands to the boats!" said Jack, throwing his arms out. No one moved. "Apologies, you give the orders," said Jack to Barbossa.

Barbossa stepped up. "Gents, take a walk."

"Not to the boats?"

* * *

"Music… the pirates are coming!"

"We've got to do something!" said Lissie. She ran around the room, trying to find _anything_ that was made of cloth. "Start tying these together! NOW!" she yelled at Beth and Elizabeth.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth.

Lissie rolled her eyes. "Do you want to get out of here or not? Because if you don't would you prefer to get killed?"

"Yeah… I mean no! I want to get out of here!"

"Then tie these together!" Lissie yelled, chucking them at Elizabeth.

"All right!"

After a few minutes, the governor came to the door. "A moment please?" he asked the guard. He knocked on the glass. "Elizabeth? I just want you to know I…I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you. But you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision."

But Elizabeth wasn't listening. She was already out of the window, and even though Lissie was sorely tempted to untie the makeshift rope Elizabeth was climbing down on, she followed Beth out the window, and into the rowboat.

"Elizabeth? Are you there? Elizabeth are you even listening to me?" he opened the door and saw the makeshift rope, but not his daughter. "Oh, what have you done?"

A big mistake, by the looks of it.

Once they were halfway between the ships, Lissie had purposefully knocked a screaming Elizabeth out of the rowboat.

"I hope you like to swim, Mrs. Commodore!" Lissie yelled back as she and Beth both rowed as fast as they could to the Black Pearl. 

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" said Beth to Lissie, who was rowing.

"Why… don't you do this yourself then?" asked Lissie.

"I like ordering people around, that's why."

* * *

"I must admit, Jack. I thought I had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to protect."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly… stupid."

And with that, he kicked the pirate in the butt in front of him, took his sword, threw it to Will, and pulled out his own. The fighting began!

* * *

Lissie turned around, and at the same time, Beth did.

"The fighting just started!" they said together as they climbed out of the boat.

They peered through the cannon and saw the two pirates thinking about what they were going to eat once the curse was lifted. Beth almost gave away their hiding place when she almost kicked the cake over.

The girls climbed back up on deck and they already knew that no one was around—except for the monkey. It came screeching down out of the sails, but the girls just looked at each other and smiled.

"Hello, chum!" said Lissie.

Beth kicked the monkey on the head and it fell onto the cannon. 

"What was that?" asked the pirates together.

They looked out and saw the monkey fall, the looked up and heard Beth trip.

"Hurry up, you clutz!" said Lissie. They quickly hid behind the pole, and the pirates ran up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, Gibbs and the rest of the crew looked to see who was coming.

"It's Beth and Lissie!"

REVIEW!


	18. Delayed

Chapter Eighteen: Delayed

The bell sounded, and Norrington looked behind him, only to see guns being fired. "Make for the ship! MOVE!" he yelled.

* * *

"You can't beat me, Jack!" said Barbossa.

Jack, however, did not listen, and took his sword and speared it straight through Barbossa's stomach.

Barbossa sighed, then took the sword and stabbed Jack, so that the blade was sticking out of his back.

Jack made a gagging noise and stumbled back…into the moonlight.

The skeletal Jack appeared. "That's interesting," he said as he looked at his hand, then took out the medallion and twiddled it between his fingers. "Couldn't resist, mate."

Barbossa, angry as ever, ran forward, and the fight commenced.

Will, however, was dealing with three pirates. Fighting them, Jack ran in front of Will.

"Sorry!" he yelled as he turned around and clanged swords with Barbossa, who suddenly got knocked backward onto a pile of gold.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and the trumpets sound, hmm?"

"Or you could surrender."

* * *

Lissie had mouthed the line, she knew the movie and the music all too well. Hidden with the rest of the crew, Beth, and Elizabeth, they waited for the pirates to get close enough to the edge of the ship so they could throw them off.

"Now!" Beth said and they let go of the rope holding the boat up. It swung down and knocked the pirates off the ship.

They all let out a cheer of joy. 

"All of you with me!" said Elizabeth, running forward. "Will is in that cave and we must save him! Ready, and heav—" No one came forward to help her, not even Elizabeth.

"Please, we need your help COME ON!"

"Any port in storm!" said the parrot.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl," said Gibbs.

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" asked Beth.

"Jack owes us a ship!" said the midget.

"And there's the code to consider," said Gibbs.

"The code. You're _pirates_ hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway! And I thought you loved Will," she said to Elizabeth, "but apparently, the one who's willing to risk her life for him loves him more."

They then hopped into the boat, alone, and started rowing. "Bloody pirates!" they muttered together.

Once Beth and Lissie were gone, Elizabeth smiled evilly. She held up the piece of wood in her palm that she had cut from the rowboat.

Lissie was feeling very confident. She had just beat Elizabeth in a battle for Will. This time, Beth was rowing.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" said Lissie. "Now you know what it feels like!"

Beth frowned at her, then looked down. Why was the boat filling up with water…?

"Uh, Lissie?"

"Yeah?"

"Our boat is sinking."

"WHAT?!" Lissie screamed. They looked at each other for a split second, then looked over.

"ELIZABETH!" Beth and Lissie screamed once the boat Elizabeth was in passed their sinking one. 

Now, Beth and Lissie couldn't get to their men for a while.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" said the pirate to Will, who looked terrified.

"You like pain?" said Elizabeth as she knocked him out with a pole.

"Try wearing a corset." She then helped Will up, and they both smiled at each other for a moment, then looked over at Jack.

"Whose side is Jack on?" she asked.

"At the moment?" 

Elizabeth then led Will around and they kicked some pirate butt. They strung all the three pirates together with the pole, and Will stuck a grenade in the middle one's stomach, and pushed all three of them out of the moonlight.

"No fair!" he said, smoke coming out of his mouth. They then ran out of the way as they blew up. 

Will bolted forward as Jack and Barbossa were still fighting, and slit his hand.

Jack looked up and saw Will, slit his own hand and threw the medallion to Will, who caught it. 

Barbossa, on the other hand, pulled out his gun and pointed it at Elizabeth, who stopped dead. 

* * *

"I hate Elizabeth!" exclaimed Beth angrily. They had finally, _finally_ got into the cave, and they were soaking wet, and not to mention bad tempered.

"I've hated her ever since I saw this movie for my first time!" said Lissie. Then, they heard a gunshot. 

"Please tell me Barbossa shot Elizabeth," whispered Lissie as they ran into the cave. 

But no, Jack had shot Barbossa; he had gotten his revenge. The girls came to a screeching halt at the entrance.

"Ten years you carry that pistol Jack, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa laughed.

"He didn't waste it."

Will dropped the blood-covered medallions into the chest. The curse was lifted. They had won.

Barbossa dropped his weapons and pulled back his shirt, the blood spilling out from his chest. "I feel…cold."

He then fell backward. He was dead.

Just as the triumphant music started to play, Beth ran over to Jack and leapt into his arms.

"YOU WON!" she screamed.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

She kissed him on the cheek.

Lissie was standing as far away from Elizabeth as possible. Now, the harp came on during this part of the music, and Will walked over to Elizabeth, looking at her.

"We should return to the Dauntless," she whispered.

"Your fiancee will be wanting to know you're safe," said Will back.

Elizabeth walked away, tears in her eyes.

Will now turned to Lissie.

"Congratulations," she said. "You got what you wanted. You saved her life, and lifted the curse."

"Actually, I know you and E—"

"Look, you got your treasure, now all that's left is to save Jack and…" she broke off, sniffling, tears in her eyes.

"Lissie, look, I love—"

"Yes, I know, you love her! Make it a happy ending. Don't worry, I'll stay out of the way." Then, she ran off. 

Jack walked over to Will, his arm around Beth, and treasure in his hand.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it, depending on who you were hoping to create that 'happy ending' with."

Will could only hope that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.


	19. Surrounded

Chapter Nineteen: Surrounded

Drums. Port Royal in its entirety was full of the sound of drums, and nearly everyone was at the fort. Jack's hanging was about to take place.

__

He survives… He survives… Will saves him… he survives… Beth kept telling herself.

Beth and Lissie were standing in the midst of the crowd, their eyes shielded from the sun. Beth was thinking about Jack (obviously), and Lissie was lost in her mind with Will.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"

"Captain… _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," said Jack to himself.

He looked down and saw Beth standing with Lissie. He smiled at her, despite the fact that he was about to die, or so he thought.

"…for your official commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…"

Elizabeth was standing in the back of the crowd, with her father and future husband. "This is wrong," she said.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law… as are we all," said her father.

Will looked up at Jack, helpless. He had a plan.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

"Oh, yes," Jack smiled. Jack looked over at the executioner, who just glared back at him. The smile vanished from his face.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will walked up to the trio. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth. I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you."

She looked at him. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? 

Lissie was wondering the same thing as she looked back.

He took a deep breath. "I love you."

He walked off, and Elizabeth spotted Mr. Cotton's parrot. "I can't breath," she said. Then, she fake fainted.

"Elizabeth," gasped the Governor, and Norrington bent down to help her.

The drums sounded louder.

__

He survives, he survives, HE SURVIVES! Beth told herself frantically as the noose was put around Jack's neck.

"MOVE!" Will yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd, and knocked Lissie out of the way without even noticing. At the last second, he threw the sword, and it fell just below Jack, who balanced himself on it. 

"Music! The remake of number four!" said Beth excitedly.

Elizabeth got up, and Norrington ran forward.

Will ran up onto the platform, fighting with the executioner, and pushed him over the edge of it, and he landed right on top of Norrington. His axe cut the rope Jack was being held by; he made a gagging noise and fell down. 

Jack looked at the sword, a confused look on his face, then cut the rope binding his hands and ran off to help Will. 

Using the rope around Jack's neck, they tripped up quite a number of navy officers, and knocked some out. But unfortunately, they fell into the spot where they could not escape, but still circled bravely, back to back. Something true friends would do. 

__

This feather itches… thought Jack as he blew it out of his face. The Commodore ran forward, along with Elizabeth, Lissie, and Beth.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me?" asked the governor. "By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate."

"And a good man!" said Will, throwing down his sword. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Said Norrington.

"It's right here. Between you and Jack," he said quietly.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "As is mine," she said, taking his hand.

So this was it. This was the part she had been dreading; the part she got jealous of every single time she listened to the soundtrack or watched the movie. Lissie looked away; she just couldn't bear to look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons!" said the governor, exasperated. "For goodness' sake put them down!"

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" asked Norrington.

"It is," said Elizabeth.

Will looked at Norrington, and nudged his head ever so carefully toward Elizabeth; only moving it a millimeter, then he moved it in Norrington's direction. He looked like he understood.

Jack looked up at Will, who didn't see him nod, thinking what an idiot he was. _Why didn't you chose Lissie?!_ he thought. As he looked up, he saw the parrot.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about all of this," he said as he walked to the governor. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" 

He walked to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." 

Next, he moved to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. And same for you, Lissie. There's only one girl for me, right Beth?" 

She smiled.

Just as he was about to go to the edge of the battlement, he turned to Will. "Will …nice hat. Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you –"

He fell off, and everyone ran forward.

__

Why didn't I see this coming?! Thought Beth. "That's it, I'm going too!" she said. Just as she was about to jump off and fall sixty feet and then land in the ocean, Lissie grabbed her arm. 

"Do you honestly think he wouldn't come back for you?"

"Good point."

"Idiot! He has no where to go but back to the noose!" said Gilette.

"Sail ho!" came a voice.

It was the Pearl. Jack smiled, and swam off toward them. "We've got one stop to make, lads! And lass!" he added to Anamaria once he was on board, which took a surprisingly short amount of time.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gilette asked Commodore, who looked like he didn't plan on having a plan.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" said the Governor.

"Mr. Turner!" said Norrington.

He turned around, but Elizabeth held him back. "I will accept the consequences of my actions," he said to her.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Will smiled. "Thank you."

"Commodore!" said Gilette. He always seemed to ruin perfect moments. "What about Sparrow?"

"Oh I think we can afford to give him one day's head start," replied Norrington.

"No need for that," said Beth. "He's back."

I'm SO close to being done… and thanks for the reviews!!!!


	20. A Happy Ending After All?

Chapter Twenty: A Happy Ending After All?

"I heard I get one day's head start?" asked Jack. "Good, because I seemed to have left something very important up here, savvy?"

"Too right you did," replied Beth.

Elizabeth stepped down to where Will was, and they walked a little ways. Lissie stepped up to where they were standing before, to leave Beth and Jack alone. So… he had chosen Elizabeth. Her worst enemy on the entire planet… was about to kiss the man of her dreams. Tears filled her eyes at just the thought of it. There goes that music again… she should be taking off his hat right about now and say, "No, he's a pirate," and there was nothing Lissie could do about it.

Yes, there goes that stupid music…

Wait… why did it stop?

Lissie looked up, and at the same time, Beth did too. Four pairs of eyes were on Will.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but I just don't love you the way I love someone else."

Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"But… you just said…"

"I had to save Jack somehow, didn't I? My heart doesn't lie with yours. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth took one last look at him, and stalked off, her nose in the air. Lissie looked away, happy tears in her eyes this time. 

He walked over to her, so that he was facing her, and gently lifted her chin with his finger to that her eyes met his.

"Lissie, you heard what I just said, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"The other person I love, do you know who she is?"

"I have a guess," she said, smiling. Will smiled his incredible, breathtaking smile back.

"Good, because you're the only one for me. I don't know why I didn't see it before, but… I love you."

"I love you too, Will."

She took off his hat and threw it to the other side of the fort, hitting Jack in the head with it.

He put his hand on the side of her face and moved closer to her, closing the gap between them. She threw his arms around him…

Beth cleared her throat, as if to signal the music could come back on. 

And come back on it did, except Will was kissing the girl he should have been kissing all along.

"Another happy ending…" said Jack.

"Well, let's make one of our own."

"Wait," Jack said as Beth was about to kiss him. "I need to say something." He took a deep breath. "Beth, I've always loved you. Ever since the day I laid me eyes on you. I probably should have said this back on the island… but well, this time, it's better."

"I've always loved you too, Jack!"

"Well, now why don't we mirror Will and Lissie, aye?"

"Whatever you say, Captain!"

If an onlooker were to walk upon the fort, they would see two couples that were truly meant to be. Til death do us part… pft! Yeah right! Nothing could separate them… not even death.

IMPORTANT NOTE: You may think this is the final chappy, but it's NOT! There's still more to come! Keep reviewin'!


	21. Pearls and Diamonds

Chapter Twenty-one: Pearls and Diamonds

Jack was as nervous as can be. He knew what he had to do, and it was all for the best, but what he was about to do was nerve wreaking. Finally, he saw Beth come up onto the fort, and they were standing in the exact place where Lissie and Will had kissed one week before.

"Hey, you!" she said before she kissed him.

"'Ello, love!"

"Look, Bethy, ever since the day I met you I thought you were incredible. More incredible than any other woman I dated, mind you."

Beth laughed at this comment.

"But, well, I have to admit, I've never been more nervous in my life, and…I—"

"Jack, just spit it out, you've always been able to say anything in front of me!"

"I know, love, I know, but, well, Beth… will you marry me?"

__

She gaped at him. _He had asked her to marry him!!!!!!_

"YES!" she screamed, then leapt into his arms.

"I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" Jack yelled to the heavens. Then, he kissed her deeply.

"Come away with me," he said between a kiss.

"Wh…what?" their lips were separated. 

"Come away with me. Let's go on an early honeymoon, on the Pearl."

"But, what about Lissie?"

"She'll be here with Will, and I'm sure she wouldn't complain to that. Please, love? You know you want to," he said, smiling.

Beth thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll tell her tomorrow."

* * *

"YOU'RE MARRYING JACK?!" Lissie screamed at Beth the next morning when Beth told her.

"Yeah…" said Beth dreamily. 

"Wish Will would do the same to me…" Lissie said quietly. "Lemme see the rock he gave you, girl!"

Beth held out her left hand, showing a beautiful diamond.

"Wow," said Lissie in awe.

"But… there's one more thing," said Beth.

"What's that?"

"I'm going on an 'early honeymoon' with Jack."

Lissie looked up from the diamond. "Really?"

"Yep, is that okay with you? I mean, the most we've ever been away from each other was hardly more than 24 hours… we're practically sisters…"

"I know, I know, but it's times like these that you need to get away. Besides, I don't know how you put up with me," replied Lissie, smiling.

"You're right… I don't know _how on earth_ I do…"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!"

"When are you leaving?"

"Uh… probably tomorrow afternoon. Jack can't stand to be away from the sea longer than he has to."

"I hope you have a good time, which you probably will!"

"Do you really doubt that?!"

"Nope. You two were meant to be."

* * *

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Beth that evening. She and Lissie had met in the market, by the looks of things, they were both in need of food.

"Oh, Will wanted to meet me at the fort, and I told him I'd be there once I got done getting the stuff he needed."

"What did he want?"

"He didn't say…"

"You never know, you might get a new piece of jewelry tonight too."

"Let's hope so. I just hope he doesn't tell me he suddenly changed his mind and decided to break up with me for Elizabeth."

"He wouldn't do that. Elizabeth's taken."

"What?! Who in their right minds would want to marry her?"

"Apparently Norrington. The wedding's back on with them. You see, what happened at the fort two days ago between Will and Elizabeth during Jack's hanging/rescue was nothing. Will just used her to save Jack—bless his heart—and Norrington knew he would have Elizabeth in the end."

Lissie's spirits lifted. So, it had to be good news… whatever it was.

"You know… I had a dream when I got knocked out from swimming that Jack proposed to me, and when he did last night, it was exactly like my dream. Did you have a dream about Will proposing to you?"

Lissie thought for a moment, thinking back on the past few days…

"I can't remember. Well, I'd better get going, Will said to meet him at sunset. But thanks for the info!"

"Good luck!" called Beth. She smiled. It had to be good news; she knew Will all too well.

Lissie walked to the fort—to the place she had kissed him once they got back. Why had he wanted to meet her here?

There he was, standing there with a smile on his face.

She walked over to him, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I want to be with you forever, Lissie."

"Mmmm… more than forever." She replied.

"Well… will you give me forever?"

What? Oh my gosh, was he…?

He got down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Lissie?"

"Would I really say no to that?" she replied.

He got up, that killer, make-a-woman's-knees-go-weak smile on his face, and embraced her once more kissing her with fiery passion. God, she loved him.

* * *

The next morning, they said their goodbyes. 

"Beth, you were right!"

"About what?"

"I've got a new piece of jewelry last night, too."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Beth screamed.

"A wedding? I love weddings… drinks all around!" yelled Jack as everyone laughed. "Congratulations, mate!" he said to Will, clapping him on the back. "I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

"Same to you," said Lissie and Will together.

"Can you believe it? We used to joke around with each other talking about how you two were the best looking guys around, and how we would love it if we could just kiss you two, and now… we're marrying the men of our dreams!" said Beth to Will and Jack.

"Best looking guys in the Caribbean… am I really?" asked Jack jokingly.

"No way!" said Lissie. "My future husband is! Hey… I like the sound of that."

"So do I, Mrs. Turner."

Lissie smiled just before he kissed her. 

To Jack and Beth, however, it looked like they forgot they were out in public, and not to mention in the company of their best friends.

"Can we mirror them one more time?" asked Beth.

"Easy, love, save some for when we get on the ship," said Jack with a wink.

"All right, you two! That's quite enough!" said Beth after a few minutes.

"Yeah! Will, Will! OI! WILL! You're sucking Lissie's face off!" said Jack loudly.

"Ssshh! Jack, we're out in a public place!" said Beth.

"Whoops, sorry Mrs. Sparrow."

"Sorry," said Will, blushing a little.

"Yeah, well, next time, get a room!" said Beth, smiling.

"Oh please, as if you two haven't done the same thing!" said Lissie.

Jack and Beth just exchanged glances.

"Well, I think it's best we be off," said Jack.

"Come back soon!" said Will, shaking hands with Jack.

"Yeah, and have fun!" said Lissie as she hugged Beth and then Jack.

The couple stood on the dock and waved at Jack and Beth until they could hardly see the ship any longer. Then, Will scooped Lissie up in his arms and walked off to their house.

You like? YIPEE! I GET MARRIED TO WILL! Sorry, I just had to say that! Review!


	22. The Last Rivalry

Chapter Twenty-two: The Last Rivalry

One week later…

"And why weren't you next to me when I woke up this morning?" Lissie asked Will the next morning as she came downstairs into his shop.

"A man has his reasons," replied Will, smiling. "Why?"

"I was just concerned, that's all. Usually my dreams become reality in this matter, like of us kissing, you proposing… but this one confused me."

"Why?" asked Will, suddenly concerned. "What did you dream of?"

"It was weird… you were in that old alleyway by the market, and you were kneeling on the ground, crying. And… I saw a couple of guards take Elizabeth away, she was screaming her head off, saying…" Lissie screwed up her face trying to remember it. "She said… 'I did this for you, Will! It was all for you!' and then… oh yeah, there was a gun there too, and a basket of something... I can't remember what. But… it kind of scared me."

Will walked over to her and embraced her. "It's all right. It was only a dream."

"Let's hope that's all it was."

That night…

"Where are you going?" asked Will. Lissie was just pulling on her coat. 

"I should ask you the same thing," she replied.

"I've got to deliver this sword, what's your excuse?"

"I'm going to the market, you just eat through those apples!"

"Hey, I get hungry!" said Will.

"Okay, I'll probably be back before you will be, so be ready for supper."

"Sounds good, I'll see you later," said Will. Then, he kissed her. As quickly as it came, it deepened. 

"Don't you have a sword to deliver?" asked Lissie after five minutes.

"What sword?" asked Will, joking. "It can wait. He said to deliver it before the sunset, and we've got plenty of time before that."

"Will… it's starting to set now," said Lissie, looking out the window.

"Then… I'll say something came up. I… hurt my ankle, and my wife is an expert healer."

Lissie put his hand in front of his mouth as if to say, "stop". "I know that you know that I don't like to go out there after dark, and we need food. So why don't you go deliver that, and I'll meet you back here, okay?"

"But…" said Will, mock pouting.

Lissie rolled her eyes as Will smiled. "You're such a little kid!" she said.

"And your point is…?" he asked.

"Don't worry, after supper I'll make it up to you," she said.

Will grinned.

* * *

Lissie was walking through the alleyway, a basket of apples slung over her arm. _He'd better be back by now, but knowing him, he probably ran there and back,_ thought Lissie as she began to walk home. She decided to take a shortcut through the alleyway, because she wanted to get home sooner. But just as she was halfway through, the sun shown its final rays of light for the day on Port Royal. Lissie quickened her pace. As she was halfway through, she saw a figure come out of the shadows. It was Elizabeth.

"So… you're getting married to Will, are you not?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Lissie. "And you're marrying Norrington?"

Elizabeth stiffened. "Yes."

"Good for you. At least you have a man, even if he's a self obsessed pig, but then again, so are you. I'm sure you'll be very happy together, and have very…er…beautiful children."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, then she smiled.

"Well, I have a little wedding present for you." 

She pulled a pistol out from behind her back, and pointed it at Lissie. 

She dropped her basket.

"You…you wouldn't," she said, suddenly scared.

"There's still one way I can have Will."

"It's obvious he doesn't want you. He asked _me_ to marry him."

"Everything was perfect between us until you came along. Once you're gone, everything will be perfect once more. So, any last words, the former Mrs. Turner?"

"Even if I'm gone, love never dies. And if you're the one who kills me, what makes you think Will will marry you? He'd probably strangle you, Mrs. Commodore—"

BANG.

WELL?! I know, I die! *sniffle* but still, REVIEW! I'll have the next chappy up ASAP!


	23. Good Mourning, Jack

Chapter Twenty-three: Good Mourning, Jack!

Will looked at the clock. _She was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago,_ he told himself. Then, he heard a noise split through the air. _Was that a gunshot?_ He asked himself. "Okay, I'd better go check on her."

What he saw nearly made his heart split into a million little pieces. Lissie, his beloved Lissie, his future wife, was lying on the ground of the alleyway, dead. An eyewitness said he saw Elizabeth hold the gun up to Lissie, and shoot her. He sank to the ground next to her, his legs no longer able to support him. 

"I did this for you Will! IT WAS ALL FOR YOU!" screamed Elizabeth as the guards took her away to a jail cell. 

Will kissed her one last time, his tears falling on her face. Then walked off the best he could, lost in his grief. Life would never be the same.

* * *

"Morning, Love," said Jack to Beth. "Love? Bethy? You all right?" he asked as Beth woke up.

"Huh?" Beth answered. Why did she have a feeling that something was wrong with Lissie—besides the fact that she loved Orlando Bloom/Will Turner?

"Are you all right?" Jack asked again.

"I don't know… I think something's wrong with Lissie."

"Tell you what," he put his arm around her, "why don't we go back to ol' Port Royal and check on her, what say you?"

"Sounds great. No wonder I love you so much." She kissed him.

The next day…

Beth woke up, only to find Jack wasn't anywhere in sight. He was probably helping the crew out. She walked into the galley to get something to eat. She took a bite of an apple, laughing slightly as she remembered the food fight her and Lissie had had when they were on the Interceptor, and then frowned. Why, _why_ did she have that nagging feeling something was wrong? Oh well, at least they were on their way to see what was up. She took another bite of her apple—then she suddenly stopped chewing, thinking she heard something. 

"Jack?" she asked aloud.

A man came into the galley, but it wasn't Jack. It was someone she had never spoken to, in fact, it looked like a member of Barbossa's crew.

"So," he said. "you've known everything that's happened from beginning to end. How? Are you from the future?"

Beth swallowed. "Yes, I am."

"And the other girl… Sandy?"

"Lissie. And yes, she is."

"Well, Beth, I'm sure you'd like to tell me what happens to us next?"

"I… I can't."

"What?"

"I can't! This entire adventure was made into a m… something everyone knew about."

"And…?"

"And… and no one knows what's going to happen next yet. Not for another two more years."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

"Tell me!"

"I already did… I can't!"  
He pulled out a gun. 

"Tell me," he whispered.

Beth went deadly quiet.

"Jack will kill you before you can kill me," she said bravely.

"If you tell me what happens, no one dies."

"I'll tell you what happens next," said a voice behind him.

It was Jack.

He held out his gun, looking furious. "It's lucky I was hungry. I never thought I wanted to shoot a man more that I did Barbossa, but apparently, I was wrong. Let her go."

"You fire that gun, I'll shoot her."

"Vise versa," said Jack.

"You see, lass? Nothing will happen if you just tell me what happens next."

"I already told you… I can't!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"You bloody little…"

Both guns went off at the exact same time, and each one hit its target. Jack dropped his pistol and ran to Beth's side. She had been shot in the stomach.

"Bethy…" he said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Go… go to Port Royal… find Will… and Lissie…."

"Anything, love, anything."

"I love you…" she said.

Her hand fell limp in his. Beth… his Bethy… was gone. He started sobbing, still holding her lifeless hand.

"Jack? Jack!" came Gibbs' voice. Then, he saw Beth. "Oh god…"

"Once we reach Tortuga, you and the rest of the crew are staying there."

"Jack, we can't just leave ye!"

"GO! LEAVE ME BE!" he yelled, jumping up.

"Where's Beth?" asked Gibbs suddenly.

"YOU BLOODY FOOL!" Jack yelled. "Can't you see—she's right-"

"No! Jack mate, look!"

Jack turned around, and his bloodshot, wet eyes suddenly widened. The man who claimed Beth's life was still lying there, never to move again, but Beth _was _gone! Even the blood she had spilled—that was gone too!

Dun dun DUN! Still not done, but as always, REVIEW!


	24. To See Her Again

Chapter Twenty-four: To See her Again

Jack got to Port Royal the next day, still brokenhearted over the loss

of Beth, but he had one of his crazy ideas. All he could do now was check up on Will and Lissie and make sure they got the 411. 

"Will? WILL!" yelled Jack once he got to the blacksmith shop.

"Jack?" asked Will, surprised. "I thought you and Beth were going on an early honeymoon!"

"Plans changed. Beth was shot," said Jack.

"Oh god! Is she okay?"

Jack's face showed no expression, but the memory still haunted him. "She died. How's Lissie?" asked Jack, changing the subject, but immediately regretting it.

Will dropped his head. "She… Elizabeth murdered her."

"WHAT?!" yelled Jack. "God, mate! I'm terribly sorry!"

"Same here. We… we weren't even officially married yet."

"I know the feeling," said Jack as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment until Jack broke it. 

"Where are we going?" asked Will as Jack pulled him out of the room.

"We're going to see Mrs. Commodore."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" asked Jack once they reached the jail.

"All right," said Elizabeth.

"When you shot Lissie, did you ever find the body?"

Will stiffened. He couldn't look at Elizabeth without wanting to strangle her, make her know what it felt like to lose a life. Without Lissie, he was without a heart.

"No, when the guards were leading me away, and I looked at her body, then at Will, then when I looked back where her body was supposed to be, it was gone. I think the blood was gone too, but it was too dark to tell."

"Uh huh."

Jack ran out of the jail, Will at his heels.

"What was that about?" asked Will.

"Look, we both know that they were from the future, right?"

"Right…" said Will slowly.

"Get packing," said Jack once they were again in the blacksmith shop.

"Why?"

"We've got places to go," Jack replied. "If their bodies were gone, they could have gone back to where they came from originally, savvy?"

Will's eyes widened. He knew _exactly_ what Jack meant. He ran upstairs to the place where he lived, shoving things into his pack. He paused suddenly as he saw Lissie's good luck charm lying on the nightstand. He put it in his pocket, and shoved the stuff he would need into his bag. Looking around, he could still see Lissie sleeping in the bed, her hair all over the place, and eyes glimmering. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked out of his shop with Jack and back onto the Black Pearl.


	25. Back to the Future

Chapter Twenty-five: Back to the Future

Beth was spinning like mad, and it was as if someone had started from the beginning of the experience and pressed fast forward. 

They ended up in the ocean…

They met Will, and Jack…

The fighting in the shop…

Lissie and Will kissing, 

Walking the plank…

Her and Jack kissing…

The fighting in the cave…

Jack proposing…

Lissie getting shot…

And that man…

The next thing she knew, she was swimming to the surface of the apartment's pool.

"Oh god," she whispered. She climbed out and ran to Lissie's apartment, the tears flooding down her face.

"Lissie! LISSIE!" she screamed as she burst in.

"Why did we have to end up back here?" asked Lissie, coming out with a milky way in her hand. "Life was so perfect, and now…" she broke off, crying.

The two girls hugged each other, crying their eyes out.

"I know I said I wanted one of these things really badly," indicating the milky way in her hand, "But I'd rather have Will. I wish there was some way we could go back, but when I got back here, there was no medallion. We'll never see them again…" sobbed Lissie.

"How'd you get back here?" asked Beth.

"Elizabeth shot me. You?"

"A member of the crew. I can still see the look on Jack's face…"

"I… I didn't even get to say goodbye!" sniffed Lissie.

"I MISS HIM!!!" they both wailed at the same time.

I still have about 2-3 more chappys to go… so keep the reviews coming! Thanks! And I know this one's short, but I promise the next one will be normal sized!


	26. The Radio

Chapter Twenty-six: The Radio

It had been about two weeks since the tragic 'reincarnations' of Beth and Lissie, and both girls were still brokenhearted. Lissie had decided to go for a walk to get her mind off Will. So, she went to the park right by Lake Michigan, her favorite place to be. Turning on her radio, music blared through her headphones as she set foot onto the sand and began walking. 

_"And today, Disney has announced the day that their hit movie Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl will be in our VCRS!'_

Lissie paused briefly to change the station. The last thing she needed now was a reminder of Will.

_"What a man what a man what a mighty good man! A mighty, mighty, good m—"_ she changed the station again.

_"When I think back on these times, _

and the dreams we left behind,

I'll be glad that I was blessed a gift

To have you in my life—"

Yet again, she changed the station, getting annoyed, and not to mention miserable.

__

"I'm here without you baby

_but you're still on my lonely mind._

I think about you baby,

And I dream about you all the time—"

Okay, now she was on the verge of tears.

_"If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

Is there any way that I can stay

In your arms—"

"That's IT!" she screamed, stopping and ripping her headphones away from her ears and throwing her radio in the sand.

"Who made this National make Lissie miserable month?!" she yelled to the clouds as they let go of what they were holding and it began to rain. She broke down and sat on a bench, crying her eyes out, the weather reflecting her feelings.

She got up after about ten minutes, still crying, and it rained harder still. She picked up her radio and started to run back to the apartment, when she heard someone trying to call her.

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! I'm on a roll though, (but then again, I already wrote this on paper when I got grounded…) aprox. 2 more chappys to go!!!!


	27. Impressions and Reality

Chapter Twenty-seven: Impressions and Reality

That voice… was it…? But no, it couldn't, it couldn't be… she turned around and looked at him.

"W…Will?" she looked at the man in front of her, wearing a yellow t-shirt, and blue jeans, and holding her good luck charm (so that's where it had gone…)

"Lissie…"

She ran over to him, and flung herself into his arms, and he spun her around a few times, tears of joy running pooling in his eyes, and running down her cheeks. She caressed his face, her fingers running over his goatee and mustache, then through his hair, down and wet from the rain. He leaned into her touch. "It's you…it's really you!"

This was too much for him. He kissed her, claiming her lips, his longing for her that was there for so long suddenly evaporated. 

"How… how?"

"This may take a while," he said.

Lissie smiled. It was so good to hear his voice again, to be in his arms.

"Jack's here, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's on the dock, thinking about the Pearl."

"Hold on," she said as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Beth sat on her couch, a carton of ice cream on her lap, a spoon in one hand, her remote in the other. She had been watching a sappy love movie, like she always did when she was feeling down. Titanic, one of the many romance movies with a sad ending. In fact, she was right at the sad ending when her cell phone rang, and Taffy started barking.

"Forget that," she said to herself as she took another bite of ice cream. "The voice mail will get it."

But the caller called again. Still, Beth didn't pick up her phone.

Then, the house phone rang.

"They just won't give up now, will they?"

_"You've reached Beth G, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, and Cal, don't you **ever** call me again, and if anyone mentions Pirates, I will hurt you once I'm done crying my eyes out! Leave a message, and have a good day, depending on who you are." BEEEEEEP._

"BETH! I know you're sitting there listening to this! PICK UP THE PHONE! NOW, unless you want to live miserably—"

"What do you want, Lissie Sarah Jade?!"

"For you to get your butt over to the dock NOW!"

"Why?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?"

"Lissie, I thought I told you, NEVER do a Jack impression AGAIN!"

"Impression? What are you talking about, love?"

She paused. It couldn't be him—he was just a character in a movie, a character she was engaged to.

"Bethy? You there, love?"

But she wasn't, in fact, she had ran straight out of her apartment and into her car.

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN IS OUT **TODAY!!!!!!**PICK UP YOUR COPY AND MAKE THIS A BEST-SELLER!!!!

By the way, I don't own any of the songs from the last chapter, which are property to the ones who wrote them/sung them, nor do I own POTC.


	28. The French Are Pure Geniuses

Chapter Twenty-eight: French… Pure Genius

"Jack? Jack? Are you here?" asked Beth once she got to the beach.

"Bethy…" he said.

"JACK!" she yelled. She ran toward him, flinging herself at him just as Lissie had done to Will, who she could see kissing out of the corner of her eye, except one thing was different. When she flung herself into his arms, she managed to make him fall over into the sand, causing her to land on top of him. 

"It's so great to see you," he said as his brown eyes met her green ones. And with that, they kissed each other. 

"I've missed you so much!" she said between a kiss.

"Ssshhh, let's set the record for kissing the longest. Although, it looks like we've got some tough competition," he said, looking over for a split second at Lissie and Will."  
Both guys had changed so much, but it had to be the outfits. Jack was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and he still had his crazy dreadlocks and beads woven into his hair. Beth smiled into his mouth… it felt so good to be with him again.

On the other side of the beach, Lissie and Will were letting their mouths do the talking—in two ways. The normal talking, and kissing like the world was falling and this was their last moments on earth. But even if the world were falling apart around them, Lissie wouldn't have noticed. She was in his arms, holding him, kissing him. She never felt more safe and secure.

Both couples kissed nonstop until the sunset.

Five minutes later, they were in Beth's apartment. They would have been there sooner, but after a brief argument of which couple would get the back seat, Beth and Jack ended up losing. So Will and Lissie ended up kissing nonstop, and more the reason Beth drove that car at 70 miles per hour two blocks down to their complex, and nearly running over a little kid trying to get his basketball that had just rolled across the street. Then, they found themselves in Beth's apartment.

"So, how _did _you two come back?" asked Lissie once she snuggled herself in Will's arms.

Jack dug something out of his pocket, with some difficulty; Beth was sitting on his lap. Finally, he pulled out a gold chain, which Beth and Lissie immediately recognized.

"The medallion!" they said together.

"That's the same one we got transported back with—" Lissie started.

"And the same one that Barbossa's monkey stole at the end!" said Beth.

"Well, Jack's the genius. He's the one that came to Port Royal and got me to do this," said Will.

"Are you saying he had to force you to?" asked Lissie, suspiciously.

"No! Would I really not do this? Lissie, you're my one true love, I'd do _anything_ for you."

"Yeah, and same goes for you, Bethy."

"Why, I'm flattered, seeing as back in Tortuga, you were cheating on about five women at a time."

"Actually—"

Beth slapped him lightly across the face. Jack laughed, along with Will and Lissie.

"So, if you took the medallion, then you didn't feel anything? Back at the beach, you didn't feel me kissing you?" asked Lissie to Will.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. But first, you have to understand, we took two medallions of our own, and along the way to Isle de Muerta, we met up with Jack—the monkey. So, we took that one off him, so that in case we wanted to get back for a while, we could just hop in the pool."

"But, when we got the medallion and ended up in Port Royal, we didn't have the medallion with us," exclaimed Beth.

"Ah, but you see, the medallion wasn't yours to begin with. It belonged to Elizabeth at the time. _Now_, it belongs to us," said Jack. 

"So then, how did you return the medallions that you took?" asked Lissie.

"You see, we knew you two were from 2003, and from Illinois, so we took a cruise to the set of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean—"

"Which is great, by the way, really awesome movie showin' the adventure _very _well—"

"Jack," said Will, impatiently.

"Apologies, please continue. You tell stories better than me."

"It must be the 300 years of hanging around you. But anyways, we took the medallions, and put them back into the chest, and mind you, people thought we were the actual 'Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp', so we ended up getting mobbed a couple of times."

"Screaming girls begging for autographs—they're all crazy!" said Jack.

"Well, who could blame them," said Beth, her head on his chest.

"Three hundred years of waiting… and we thought two weeks was bad!" said Lissie.

"It was worth it," said Jack and Will together.

"So, you're still willing to become Mrs. Turner?" asked Will.

"Yeah, and you're still willing to become Mrs. Sparrow?" asked Jack to Beth.

"Duh!" said Lissie.

"I'm still wearing this, aren't I?" said Beth, indicating her engagement ring.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You'd better."

"Well, Will, Lissie, Beth and I have some…er…celebrating to do, so please, I don't mean to be rude when I say this, but… GET OUT!"

"No offense taken," said Will back, smiling.

"Yeah, well, same here. Allow me to show you my apartment, Will."

"Right you are, Lissie Turner."

"Ah, music to my ears," said Lissie. The next thing she knew, Will had picked her up in his arms like he had so many times before and started to walk across the hall.

As soon as the Turners were out in the hallway, Jack had slammed the door shut, and turned to Beth. 

"I love you," he said as he closed the gap between them. 

"I love you too," she said before he kissed her.

This was one of the many reasons why Beth thought the French were geniuses. 

Meanwhile, back in Lissie's apartment, Will and Lissie were thinking the same thing. French _were_ geniuses, besides the fact that they invented mayonaise and parley.

***The actual Lissie speaking*** 

"And so ends the tale of two couples going through hardships, love, and 'death'."

Beth: "Lissie! HEY! STOP BLABBING ON! YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY!"

Lissie: "What? I am? YIPEE! I'M FULFILLING MY DUTY! Maybe this way I'll get more reviews…" ***nudge nudge wink wink***

Beth: "My point is… WRITE A SEQUEL OR TWO! Any one else want that?"

Readers: ***Shouting and screaming "YES!"***

Lissie: "Okay, okay, it was REALLY fun writing this, but be on the lookout, I may make some changes to this if I get time. And I do have some ideas of a sequel… would you guys like to hear about the weddings? Or some hilarious moments? OR anything else? Gimme an email, telling me your opinions! I'll most likely listen! Lol." 

Beth: "Finally. Oh yeah, Lissie, you'd better tell them why you didn't update in so long. I heard about you inbox getting exploded."

Lissie: "Actually, that was mostly Zach… but I got grounded people, so I'm TERRIBLY sorry about the inconvenience and if your eyes are stuck to your computer screen, I hold no responsibility. And I got a total of… (drumroll) **46 NEW MESSAGES!!!!** And I was only off for a week!!! Geez, but thanks for all the reviews!!!"

Beth: "Oh, yeah! Lissie, get your lazy butt away from your DVD player and GET WORKING ON YOUR SEQUEL!"

Lissie: "GASP! How DARE you?! I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Beth: "Oh look, it's your least favorite part."

Lissie: (looks at the screen and sees ***eye twitches*** Will and Elizabeth kissing) "You're right. You can turn it off now."

THE END…

Or is it?

OH MY GOD I'M ACTUALLY DONE WITH IT! NOW, ONTO THE OTHER STORIES ABOUT ORLANDO!!! REVIEW AND YOU'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!! (Like George Washington and Rudolph!) But, you have to PROMISE me that you'll go see Return of the King and make it a blockbuster hit!!!! And for Beth's sake, go see the latest Johnny Depp movie too. 

Toodles,

Lissie

Chapter Twenty-eight: French… Pure Genius

"Jack? Jack? Are you here?" asked Beth once she got to the beach.

"Bethy…" he said.

"JACK!" she yelled. She ran toward him, flinging herself at him just as Lissie had done to Will, who she could see kissing out of the corner of her eye, except one thing was different. When she flung herself into his arms, she managed to make him fall over into the sand, causing her to land on top of him. 

"It's so great to see you," he said as his brown eyes met her green ones. And with that, they kissed each other. 

"I've missed you so much!" she said between a kiss.

"Ssshhh, let's set the record for kissing the longest. Although, it looks like we've got some tough competition," he said, looking over for a split second at Lissie and Will."  
Both guys had changed so much, but it had to be the outfits. Jack was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and he still had his crazy dreadlocks and beads woven into his hair. Beth smiled into his mouth… it felt so good to be with him again.

On the other side of the beach, Lissie and Will were letting their mouths do the talking—in two ways. The normal talking, and kissing like the world was falling and this was their last moments on earth. But even if the world were falling apart around them, Lissie wouldn't have noticed. She was in his arms, holding him, kissing him. She never felt more safe and secure.

Both couples kissed nonstop until the sunset.

Five minutes later, they were in Beth's apartment. They would have been there sooner, but after a brief argument of which couple would get the back seat, Beth and Jack ended up losing. So Will and Lissie ended up kissing nonstop, and more the reason Beth drove that car at 70 miles per hour two blocks down to their complex, and nearly running over a little kid trying to get his basketball that had just rolled across the street. Then, they found themselves in Beth's apartment.

"So, how _did _you two come back?" asked Lissie once she snuggled herself in Will's arms.

Jack dug something out of his pocket, with some difficulty; Beth was sitting on his lap. Finally, he pulled out a gold chain, which Beth and Lissie immediately recognized.

"The medallion!" they said together.

"That's the same one we got transported back with—" Lissie started.

"And the same one that Barbossa's monkey stole at the end!" said Beth.

"Well, Jack's the genius. He's the one that came to Port Royal and got me to do this," said Will.

"Are you saying he had to force you to?" asked Lissie, suspiciously.

"No! Would I really not do this? Lissie, you're my one true love, I'd do _anything_ for you."

"Yeah, and same goes for you, Bethy."

"Why, I'm flattered, seeing as back in Tortuga, you were cheating on about five women at a time."

"Actually—"

Beth slapped him lightly across the face. Jack laughed, along with Will and Lissie.

"So, if you took the medallion, then you didn't feel anything? Back at the beach, you didn't feel me kissing you?" asked Lissie to Will.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. But first, you have to understand, we took two medallions of our own, and along the way to Isle de Muerta, we met up with Jack—the monkey. So, we took that one off him, so that in case we wanted to get back for a while, we could just hop in the pool."

"But, when we got the medallion and ended up in Port Royal, we didn't have the medallion with us," exclaimed Beth.

"Ah, but you see, the medallion wasn't yours to begin with. It belonged to Elizabeth at the time. _Now_, it belongs to us," said Jack. 

"So then, how did you return the medallions that you took?" asked Lissie.

"You see, we knew you two were from 2003, and from Illinois, so we took a cruise to the set of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean—"

"Which is great, by the way, really awesome movie showin' the adventure _very _well—"

"Jack," said Will, impatiently.

"Apologies, please continue. You tell stories better than me."

"It must be the 300 years of hanging around you. But anyways, we took the medallions, and put them back into the chest, and mind you, people thought we were the actual 'Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp', so we ended up getting mobbed a couple of times."

"Screaming girls begging for autographs—they're all crazy!" said Jack.

"Well, who could blame them," said Beth, her head on his chest.

"Three hundred years of waiting… and we thought two weeks was bad!" said Lissie.

"It was worth it," said Jack and Will together.

"So, you're still willing to become Mrs. Turner?" asked Will.

"Yeah, and you're still willing to become Mrs. Sparrow?" asked Jack to Beth.

"Duh!" said Lissie.

"I'm still wearing this, aren't I?" said Beth, indicating her engagement ring.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You'd better."

"Well, Will, Lissie, Beth and I have some…er…celebrating to do, so please, I don't mean to be rude when I say this, but… GET OUT!"

"No offense taken," said Will back, smiling.

"Yeah, well, same here. Allow me to show you my apartment, Will."

"Right you are, Lissie Turner."

"Ah, music to my ears," said Lissie. The next thing she knew, Will had picked her up in his arms like he had so many times before and started to walk across the hall.

As soon as the Turners were out in the hallway, Jack had slammed the door shut, and turned to Beth. 

"I love you," he said as he closed the gap between them. 

"I love you too," she said before he kissed her.

This was one of the many reasons why Beth thought the French were geniuses. 

Meanwhile, back in Lissie's apartment, Will and Lissie were thinking the same thing. French _were_ geniuses, besides the fact that they invented mayonaise and parley.

***The actual Lissie speaking*** 

"And so ends the tale of two couples going through hardships, love, and 'death'."

Beth: "Lissie! HEY! STOP BLABBING ON! YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY!"

Lissie: "What? I am? YIPEE! I'M FULFILLING MY DUTY! Maybe this way I'll get more reviews…" ***nudge nudge wink wink***

Beth: "My point is… WRITE A SEQUEL OR TWO! Any one else want that?"

Readers: ***Shouting and screaming "YES!"***

Lissie: "Okay, okay, it was REALLY fun writing this, but be on the lookout, I may make some changes to this if I get time. And I do have some ideas of a sequel… would you guys like to hear about the weddings? Or some hilarious moments? OR anything else? Gimme an email, telling me your opinions! I'll most likely listen! Lol." 

Beth: "Finally. Oh yeah, Lissie, you'd better tell them why you didn't update in so long. I heard about you inbox getting exploded."

Lissie: "Actually, that was mostly Zach… but I got grounded people, so I'm TERRIBLY sorry about the inconvenience and if your eyes are stuck to your computer screen, I hold no responsibility. And I got a total of… (drumroll) **46 NEW MESSAGES!!!!** And I was only off for a week!!! Geez, but thanks for all the reviews!!!"

Beth: "Oh, yeah! Lissie, get your lazy butt away from your DVD player and GET WORKING ON YOUR SEQUEL!"

Lissie: "GASP! How DARE you?! I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Beth: "Oh look, it's your least favorite part."

Lissie: (looks at the screen and sees ***eye twitches*** Will and Elizabeth kissing) "You're right. You can turn it off now."

THE END…

Or is it?

OH MY GOD I'M ACTUALLY DONE WITH IT! NOW, ONTO THE OTHER STORIES ABOUT ORLANDO!!! REVIEW AND YOU'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!! (Like George Washington and Rudolph!) But, you have to PROMISE me that you'll go see Return of the King and make it a blockbuster hit!!!! And for Beth's sake, go see the latest Johnny Depp movie too. 

Toodles,

Lissie

And here's a message from Beth: (ignore the parts where she says Johnny's better than Orlando—which is NOT true!!!!! NEVER HAS BEEN, NEVER WILL BE!!!!!)

Readers! Ladies and Gentlemen! Fans of Lissie's story! YOU'D BETTER GO SEE THE LATEST JOHNNY DEPP MOVIE!!! If you do, tell me how it is since I can't see it TIL I'M 17!!!!! I am determined! I WILL! On the MINUTE I turn 17 I am rushing out the door to see it! Here are some of the other GREAT movies that have the one and only HOT Johnny Depp in them!: 

Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas Ed Wood Dead Man Blow Chocolat Edward Scissorhands (great movie!) Sleepy Hollow (and yet ANOTHER great one!) The Ninth Gate Donnie Brasco What's Eating Gilbert Grape Benny and Joon (I am determined to see it! I will no matter what it takes!) Don Juan DeMarco The Man Who Cried From Hell Pirates of the Caribbean (THE BEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD!) Once Upon a Time in Mexico (the latest Johnny Depp movie!) 

And the list goes on and on! 

I am sure that Lissie will post a 'list' of Orlando Bloom movies (we all know that Johnny Depp is better though!) And Lissie! Don't you dare erase this! You may say that Orlando Bloom is better than Johnny Depp but you can't face the truth! 

Lissie- Orlando's hot, Johnny's not! 

Beth- Don't make me hurt you! 

Lissie- Orlando's hot hot hot! 

Beth- That's it! Your going down! 

Lissie- OW!!!!!!!!!!! 

Beth- There, that's better. 

Ok, I'm back. Just had to take care of something. GO SEE THE JOHNNY DEPP MOVIES! For my sake. And EXPLODE Lissie's email box so that she will write a sequal quick! I am already setting a plan to bother her at school til she does. TOOTLES! 

~Beth (the girl in the story with GOOD taste in men)


End file.
